Metal Masters vs VForce
by Goku vs. Superman
Summary: This is the second crossover of BeyBlade and MFB! And yes it is a sequel to the previous fic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Invitation

Ryo Hagane is sitting in his office at his computer and hears: 'You have mail.'

"Hmm?" Ryo opened the message and began reading. "Hikaru."

The young girl came behind her employer, "Yes, sir?" She asked.

"Please contact my son, the other members of Gan Gan Galaxy and Kyoya and Benkei, if you can."

"Yes, sir." Hikaru lightly bowed and went off out of the room.

"The boys will be excited about this." Ryo grinned at the email.

**Later that day**

"You got an email from the BBA?" Gingka asked his father.

"Yes." Ryo answered. "It seems the BBA Federation had their own World Tournament under progress WHILE the we were holding ours."

"So what does that have to do with us?" Kyoya asked.

"Since Gan Gan Galaxy were the victors in our world tournament, they have been invited to the BBA's world tournament." Ryo answered.

"Why are we here then?" Benkei asked.

"I called Mr. Dickenson and requested for you and Kyoya to also join since you are in fact a team that was in our tournament and are a team of our home town." Ryo replied. "And I also know that you would not be happy with me if I did not allow you to go."

"Whatever." Kyoya looked away from Ryo and everyone laughed at him.

"So how is their tournament held exactly?" Tsubasa asked.

"It is a tournament between multiple teams of two, except they do not battle two-on-two at the same time, the two Bladers from each team take turns battling." Hikaru answered.

"That's just weird." Yu said.

"Totally." Masamune spoke up.

"So who shall team up with who?" Ryo asked Gan Gan Galaxy.

"Me and Tsubasa, definitely!" Yu answered loudly.

Tsubasa chuckled and said: "I'm ok with that."

"I guess that just leaves me and you, huh Masamune?" Gingka looked at his teammate.

"Oh yeah!" Masamune punched his fist up in the air.

"First, you have to know that you cannot just jump into the finals" Ryo started, "you have to join in on the Pre-Lims then make your way to the Finals."

"Even though we're the champions of the world!?" Gingka asked.

"I decided that factor, not the BBA." Ryo answered.

"But, why?" Masamune asked.

"Because it's the right thing to do." Ryo replied.

"But they were allowed to come into Battle Bladers without getting 50,000 Bey Points first." Tsubasa stepped up.

"Actually", Yu began, "Doji had them battle four Bladers from the Dark Nebula and had them replaced when the Blade Breakers won."

"Oh." Tsubasa, the rest of Gan Gan Galaxy, and Benkei and Kyoya said.

"Well let's go ahead and get you all plane tickets so we can send you on your way!" Hikaru smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The #1 Blader?

Gingka and rest walk out of the airport and see a stretch limo waiting for them with a big old man standing in front of it holding a sign that says 'WBBA'.

"Mr. Dickenson?" Gingka asked as he walked up to the old man.

"Yes." Mr. Dickenson smiled. "And you are Gingka, leader of Gan Gan Galaxy and the WBBA's world champion." Gingka laughed and blushed at Mr. Dickenson. "I know who you all are in fact: I paid close attention to the tournament and the teams within it."

"Thank you." Tsubasa smiled and bowed, as did everyone else.

"But may I ask who you are, dear?" Mr. Dickenson asked looking at Madoka.

"Oh!" Madoka lightly jumped. "I'm, Madoka. Gan Gan Galaxy's BeyBlade Manager." She shook the BBA's presidents hand.

"Please to meet you madam." Mr. Dickenson smiled.

"So, where are you taking us?" Kyoya stepped up asking.

"I am taking you to stay in the home of the Blade Breakers while you are here for the tournament."

"We're gonna live with Tyson!?" Gingka said almost giddy.

"Why yes!" Mr. Dickenson began to wipe the sweat off of his face. "I wouldn't want to stick you all in a hotel or motel."

"Awesome!" Yu yelled and ran into the limo.

"Yeah!" Masamune followed Yu's lead.

Then they both stuck their heads out of the sun roof and yelled: "LET'S GO!" And everyone laughed at the loud and ridiculous duo.

**At the Blade Breakers home**

"Yo, Tyson!" Grandpa Granger said to his grandson who was sitting with all the other Blade Breakers in the dojo.

"Yeah, Grandpa?" Tyson asked.

"There are some groovy lookin' dudes with Mr. Dickenson waitin' outside for ya home slice!" Grandpa pointed behind him.

"Groovy lookin' dudes?" Ray asked out loud and everyone looked at each other.

"GINGKA!" They all yelled and ran out the door.

"Tyson!" Gingka hurriedly walked to Tyson.

"Gingka!" Tyson stretched out his hand and they grasped hands. "How's the world champion doing?"

"Doing good." Gingka smiled. "Huh? You all sure have changed."

"Yeah our clothes are different." Max rubbed the back of his head.

"No." Kyoya stepped up. "You all seem a bit more powerful than the last time we met."

"The same could be said about all of you." Kai looked at Kyoya causing Kyoya to grin.

"Hi, my name is Madoka." Madoka reached her hand out to Hilary.

"Oh, hi!" Hilary grabbed Madoka's hand. "My name is, Hilary."

"Um, who is she EXACTLY?" Benkei asked.

"She's the teams manager." Kenny moved his goggles a bit.

"But no worries", Dizzi started, "me and Kenny are still the Bey Techs of the team."

"Haha!" Ray laughed aloud. "It seems Madoka is the combination of Hilary and Kenny."

"Yeah, but Madoka's not as mean as Hilary." Tyson replied.

"What was that?" Hilary grabbed the scruff of Tyson's shirt with fire burning around her.

"Oh! I was just saying how smart and sweet you are!" Tyson smiled widely.

"I thought so." Hilary then released him and the Metal Bladers all laughed.

"And I'm Masamune Kadoya!" He stuck his hand out in front of Tyson.

"Nice to finally meet you Masamune." Tyson shook his hand.

"And I'm the worlds number one Blader." Masamune winked at them all.

Then the Blade Breakers all laughed, except Kai, he merely chuckled.

"What's so funny!?" Masamune yelled.

"Last time I checked Gingka was the number one Blader." Max said.

"Rrrg. I'll prove it!" Masamune then pulled out his Blade and Launcher.

"Easy pal." Tyson did the same threatening Masamune.

"Masamune." Gingka pleaded.

"3." Masamune said.

"Tyson." Ray also pleaded.

"2." Tyson said.

"1." They said at the same time. "Let it rip!" Their Beys hit the tiled walk way and collided.

"If you want to face Gingka for the position of number one", Tyson began, "then you'll have to get past me first!" Kyoya immediately scoffed at the statement and Dragoon pushed away Masamune's Blade.

"I have faced Gingka!" Masamune's Bey then smashed Dragoon away.

"And I bet you lost - every time!" Their BeyBlades then collided again.

"That doesn't matter anymore!" Masamune's Blade began to push Dragoon. "I'll face him again and prove myself!"

"I doubt it!" Tyson yelled and Dragoon began to push Masamune's Bey, then the BeyBlades slid away from each other. "Go, Dragoon!"

"Go, Unicorno!"

Their Blades smashed into each other again and ricocheted back to their Blader's hand. Tyson and Masamune then shared a small smile and chuckle.

"You're good, Masamune." Tyson complimented as he put Dragoon and his Launcher away.

"You too." Masamune replied.

As Mr. Dickenson was getting inside his limo, he looked back and thought: 'Those very BeyBladers will never stop making rivalries.' He laughed to himself and rode off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Beginning of the Pre-Lims

"Wake up, Gingka!" Tyson yelled over the sleeping champion.

"WAH!" Gingka rose quickly and head-butted Tyson.

"OW!" They both yelled.

"Yo, what is it!?" Masamune asked sleepily.

"It's time to eat breakfast", Kai stated, "and ALL of you're matches begin in less than two hours."

"All of ours!?" The three teams yelled.

"Well not at the same time." Ray said.

"They're not even gonna be at the same building." Max stated.

"Hmm?" Gingka said. "Why not?"

The Blade Breakers including Kenny, shrugged their shoulders.

"That's stupid!" Kyoya yelled.

"Hey!" Tyson looked at Kyoya. "It was Mr. Dickenson's idea, so show some respect!"

"Please, Kyoya." Benkei pleaded.

"Rrg." Kyoya growled. "I'm sorry." He then said sincerely.

"Well, let's not waste any time, let's eat, and get ready." Tsubasa said getting up.

"Wahoo!" Yu cheered jumping up. "Food! AND BeyBlading!" He then ran toward the kitchen and everyone laughed.

Then they all heard Yu and Hilary scream at the same time.

"Ouch!" Yu said as he fell to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Tyson asked as they all got in the kitchen.

They saw a red mark on Yu's forehead, Hilary's fist in front of her, and her other hand holding down her skirt.

"That little pervert looked up my skirt!" Hilary pointed at the fallen child.

"What was that?" All the older Bladers said positioning their Launchers at Yu in a complete circle.

"HEY!" Yu yelled with his hands up in defense and spit bubbles coming out. "It wasn't my fault! If she wasn't so freakishly tall, I wouldnt've walked under her skirt like I did." He said all this pointing at Hilary.

"What!?" Hilary stood between Tyson and Gingka. "I am not freakishly tall!" She then pointed at Yu. "You're freakishly short!"

"Am not!" Yu stood up.

"Are too!" Hilary got in his face.

Then they got in the other ones face and started 'growling' at each other.

"Will you two please stop?" Dizzi asked.

Then the two stopped.

"Yo, home skillets!" Grandpa came into the kitchen. "Let's dig in!" And so they had their Breakfast and went to the first Pre-Lim match of the day.

"Will the next two teams please step forward!" DJ Jazz-Man announced.

"Go get 'em, Gingka!" Tyson bumped knuckles with the champ.

"Definitely." Gingka smiled.

"Uh, Tyson." Max spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"Look who they're facing." Max pointed at the team already standing at the stadium.

"(Gasp). Kane!" Tyson yelled.

"And Jim." Ray added.

Then the team looked up at the Blade Breakers, smiled, and waved; and the Blade Breakers waved back.

"You know them, huh?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yeah." Tyson answered. "But it's a really long story."

"Forget the story and let's see a battle!" Yu yelled.

"Will the first two Bladers please step forward!" Jazz-Man yelled.

Then Jin and Masamune stepped up to the stadium.

"In, 3!" Jazz-Man announced.

"2!" Blade Breakers and Metal team yelled.

"1!" Everyone yelled.

"Let it rip!" Masamune and Jim launched their Beys.

Their Blades collided in the stadium.

"Whoa, you're strong." Masamune complimented.

"Thank you." Jim said.

"But not strong enough! Send him flying, Unicorno!" His BeyBlade then launched Jim's into the air.

Jim then chuckled. "You wished." His Bey then landed on the edge of the stadium. "Yeah!" His Blade then attacked Ray Unicorno, bombarding it with multiple attacks.

"Hit him back!" Then their BeyBlades began to bombard each other. They both laughed a 'Hm-hm' and their Beys began to sizzle in the center of the stadium.

"Let's finish this." Jim said and his Blade went away from Unicorno, up the wall, and: "Final Attack!" His BeyBlade then rushed Masamune's Bey.

"Lightning Sword Flash!" Masamune's Blade was then covered in lightning and began to glow green. As soon as their BeyBlades collided Jim's was blasted out of the stadium almost hitting his face.

"Masamune Kadoya is the winner!" Jazz-Man announced and half of the crowd cheered for him while the others booed.

"Why are they booing?" Hilary asked as her and the gang looked around.

"Maybe because they don't agree with our team being the world champions." Tsubasa replied.

"Well they need to get over it." Tyson said angrily.

"Next match is - Kane vs. Gingka!" Jazz-Man announced and everyone except the Blade Breakers and Metal team began to chant Kane's name.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Kane vs. Gingka

"Kane! Kane! Kane!" The crowd chanted.

Gingka and Kane then positioned their Launchers.

"3!" Kane yelled.

"2!" Gingka yelled.

"1!" Everyone yelled.

"Let it. Rip!" The Bladers launhed their BeyBlades. The Beys collided in the center, separated, and then began to bombard each other with attacks while spinning in a circle around the center. Then the Blades stopped attacking at spun in front of their Blader.

_Waited so long,_

"Hey, you're pretty good!" Gingka complimented.

_Standing for you_

"You too!" Kane smiled.

_The world beneath your feet_

'I've battled many metal BeyBlades like this before, but never have I battled the world champion of the WBBA.' Kane thought to himself while his and Gingka's Beys began to bombard each other again. 'It's going to be hard to study his movements during the rest of this battle.' "Hit him hard!" Kane ordered and his Blade sent Pegasus a few inches away. Then Pegasus attacked and Kane's BeyBlade dodged it.

_Gonna steal your thunder_

"Huh?" Gingka said aloud.

_Comin' up from under_

"Attack!" Pegasus dove down again to only be dodged again.

_I got your number_

"Keep going!" Pegasus began to attack from in front of Gingka to in front of Kane again and again, but it was still being dodged.

_I'm the underdog!_

Then it began to attack from right and left, still no contact. "Come on Pegasus!" Then Pegasus began to fly down from the edge of the stadium with more momentum toward Kane's Bey, but it was still no use. "Rrg." Gingka growled and Pegasus went up to the edge again.

"Now!" Kane's Blade then quickly attacked Galaxy Pegasus.

_Don't waste my time,_

"Go!" Gingka ordered and his Pegasus collided with the plastic BeyBlade, but not with the same strength as before; so Kane's began to push Pegasus against the very edge.

_Don't play with my mind_

"Send him away!" Kane ordered and his Bey knocked Pegasus into the air.

_I already know your destiny_

"Please, buddy!" Gingka said laughingly. "Come down hard, Pegasus!" Then the Blade rushed down toward Kane's, but Kane's rushed away and Pegasus landed hard on its Tip.

_At the end of this race_

"ATTACK!" They both ordered and their BeyBlades collided midway between the center and the edge.

_I'm taking your place_

And so their Beys began to loop around and ram into each other midway all over the stadium.

_For now and all eternity_

"Again!" Kane yelled and his Blade sent Gingka's into the air once more. 'Come on.' Kane thought. 'Do it.'

_I'm taking the stage_

"Pegasus!" Gingka began.

_Spotlight shinning on me!_

"Star Booster Attack!" Pegasus then began to glow a bright blue, and rained down to the stadium.

"Dodge it!" Kane commanded as Gingka's BeyBlade came too close to the stadium, Pegasus crashed into the stadium in a big explosion of blue, and was seen wobbling after. "Finish him!" Kane's Bey then attacked.

_Turn your head around _

"I don't think so!" Galaxy Pegasus then glowed bright blue, regained its spin stamina, and collided with Kane's Blade.

_I'm gonna shake you down, cos _

"RAAHHH!" They both yelled as their BeyBlades sparked against each other.

_I'm the underdog!_

"Do it now!" Gingka yelled and Pegasus blasted Kane's Bey against the wall and it ricocheted over and out of the stadium back into Kane's hands.

"Well it looks like Gingka and Masamune are going to the finals!" Jazz-Man announced and the entire crowd cheered.

"Looks like we have their respect after a battle like that." Tsubasa smiled.

"Awesome!" Yu jumped up.

"Woo!" Madoka yelled. "Way to go, Gingka!"

"Great match." Gingka put out his hand to Kane.

"You too." Kane shook Gingka's hand.

"Oh man", Masamune ran up to Kane, "I hope me and you get to battle some day." He then shook Kane's hand.

"Same here." Kane replied.

"Thanks for the match before." Jim said coming up to Masamune.

"Same to you." Masamune shook Jim's hand.

"That was an awesome match, Gingka." Jim then congratulated Gingka and also shook his hand.

"Thank you!" Gingka smiled. Then the four waved at the crowd and walked away.

"On to the next one!" Tyson spoke up.

"Oh, yeah!" Yu began to run for the stairs as they began to go toward the next building for Tsubasa and Yu's match.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Qualifying Battle #3(5)

"And Yu and Tsubasa are going to the final round!" Jazz-Man announced and Yu and Tsubasa waved at the crowd as they cheered.

"It's on to the next battle!" Tyson yelled.

"Phew." Benkei started. "I'm tired." He said putting his arm against his head.

"You better get over it, cause we're next!" Kyoya yelled at his teammate.

"Right!" Benkei yelled. "Bu-Bu-Bull! Let's go!"

**At the front of the last tournament building**

Everyone, except Benkei, stops in front of the building breathing heavily.

"Hey!" Yu got everyone's attention. "Where's Ben-Ben?"

Right then Benkei came up next to his friends, laying on the ground, pulling himself by his arms; exhausted. Then he laid his head on the ground breathing heavily. "I am so tired!" He whined.

"Stop whining and get up!" Kyoya ordered.

"But, Kyoya!" Benkei looked up at Kyoya.

"No buts! And since your SO weak! You're battling first!" Kyoya pointed at Benkei.

"BUT, KYOYA!" Benkei then began to cry, tears spouting out of his eyes onto the ground.

"Stop it!" Kyoya yelled. "And get up and get ready!" Kyoya then pointed to the door.

"Geez", Tyson started, "he's almost as mean as you are, Kai."

"Meaner." Kai stated. "I don't order people around."

"True." Ray and Max both said.

"Ok", Benkei then stood up, "I'm ready, Kyoya pal!"

"Good." Kyoya stated. "Now, lets go!"

"BULL!" Benkei then ran into the building. He then came up to Jazz-Man. "Me and Kyoya are ready to battle!" He said, scaring Jazz-Man a little.

"Ok….." Jazz-Man said. "You two will be battling in five minutes for a spot in the finals against: King and Queen." He then pointed at the duo.

The Blade Breakers then gasped and said: "King and Queen!?"

"Who're they?" Masamune asked.

"They're Bladers that have been going around destroying other Bladers Beys or stealing their parts." Kenny answered.

"What!?" The Metal team all asked angrily.

"But no worries." Tyson said. "I doubt they'll be able to break your metal BeyBlades."

Kyoya then walked up to Jazz-Man. "We're ready to battle NOW." Kyoya told Jazz-Man.

"Yes, but I don't-" Jazz-Man was interrupted by King.

"We're ready to battle if they are." Said King.

"Well who is battling first?" Jazz-Man asked the two teams.

"That would be me!" Benkei said loudly.

"Oh my", Queen began, "what a big boy." She then grinned.

"I'll take him on." King said and began to walk toward the stadium.

Then the two took position as Jazz-Man started the count down.

"3! 2! 1!"

"Let it rip!" The Bladers yelled and launched their BeyBlades. Their Beys collided in the center, smashed into each other multiple times, and then began to collide again.

_I've paid my dues_

Then they parted, rushed to the right of the stadium and smashed into each other, then they did the same at the left of the stadium, finally they met back in the center and Dark Bull began to push Ariel.

_And I've earned my kick_

"Bull is pushing Ariel!" Jazz-Man stated. "Will Benkei overpower King?"

_I'm taking the stage_

"Not likely!" King yelled and Ariel began to push Bull back.

_Spotlight shinning on me_

"Do it now, Bull!" Benkei ordered and Dark Bull hit Ariel with its Spin Track, sending Ariel into the air, and back down onto the wall of the stadium in front of King.

King growled and then yelled: "Ariel!" He summoned his Bit-Beast.

_Gonna steal your thunder_

"Whoa!" Gingka said amazed. "That thing looks like an Aries Face Bolt!"

Then Ariel attacked Bull, pushing it toward the center, when reached, Ariel began to rapidly bombard Bull with multiple attacks.

_Comin' up from under_

"Again, Dark Bull!" Benkei ordered and Bull used its Spin Track again to send Ariel back to the wall in front of King.

_I got your number_

"What a cheap trick!" King snarled.

"Now, Dark Bull Upper Cut!" Bulls Spin Track began to glow red and charged Ariel.

_I'm the underdog!_

"Destroy his Blade, Ariel!" The Beys collided and Ariel went into the sky and Benkei smiled, but Ariel then came back down onto Dark Bull and sent it out of the stadium; with its Energy Ring broke in two.

Everyone gasped when Bull fell in front of Benkei's feet.

"Bu-Bull." Benkei then began to tear up. He fell to his knees, picked up his Blade, and cried to the heavens.

"Even though I don't agree with it!" Jazz-Man announced. "King is the winner!"

Then King and Queen high fived as Queen walked up to the stadium, taking position.

"Kyoya." Benkei said sniffling.

Then Kyoya put his hand on Benkei's shoulder. "Don't worry about my battle, Benkei. Go to Madoka and have her fix your Blade, ok?"

"Thank you, Kyoya." Then Benkei went off to Madoka.

Kyoya then stepped up to the stadium and took position as he himself heard Leone roar.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Last Qualifying Battle

Kyoya stared down Queen as Jazz-Man counted down.

"Let it rip!" The two Bladers yelled and launched their BeyBlades.

"I'm going to destroy your Bey!" Kyoya yelled and Leone attacked Gabriel.

"Oh really?" Queen smirked.

"Leone!" Then the Blade sent Gabriel into the air and got under the airborne BeyBlade. "King Lion TEARING BLAST!" Kyoya roared and many tornados came out from his Bey and began to smash Gabriel repeatedly.

"Gabriel!" Queen squealed as she watched pieces of her Blade fly out of the tornados.

"RAAHHH!" Kyoya yelled and the tornados all smashed into Gabriel at once, destroying the BeyBlade into a million tiny pieces; except the Bit Chip which flew out above the tornados and in front of Queens feet.

"Gabriel." Queen stared at the Bit Chip.

Kyoya caught his Bey and said: "Doesn't feel to good now does it?" Queen looked up at him astonished and then looked at King.

"Kyoya is the winner!" Jazz-Man announced and ALL the children and teens, except Kyoya's allies, loudly cheered and chanted his name; some calling him their avenger. "Next is Kyoya vs. King!"

"No!" King began to back away. "I forfeit!" He then ran away.

"King!" Queen sadly yelled.

"Come back here, coward!" Kyoya yelled before he chased King.

King got outside and -

"HEY!" King looked up to the roof and saw a Blader with his launcher and Bey out.

"Who're you?" King asked shaking.

"Let it rip!" The Blader responded.

"Ariel!" King launched his Blade and the two BeyBlades collided in mid-air.

"Do it now!" The Blader on the roof yelled. "Incinerate his BeyBlade, Meteo L-Drago!" Then the red Dragon took form and smashed the opposing top on the ground in a large pillar of fire.

King fell to his knees, Ryuga caught L-Drago, leaped away, and King looked down at the large burn marks surrounding his Bit Chip.

Then the Blade Breakers and the Metal team ran out of the building and gasped when they saw King behind the burn marks.

"What happened?" Madoka asked out loud.

"Who could've done this?" Hilary asked as well.

"L-" King began.

"Huh?" They all looked at him.

"L-Drago." King then fell on his side looking directly at his Bit Chip.

"Ryuga!?" Everyone except Hilary yelled.

"King!" Queen came running out behind the other Bladers. She gasped when she saw her brother and his Bit Chip. "Ariel." She said softly as she picked up the Bit Chip and then handed it to her brother as she stood him up on his feet. "We're sorry for everything we've done." Queen apologized. "We truly are sorry." She then looked down and began to walk away.

"You're forgiven." Max said catching her attention.

"Really?" Queen looked back at him.

"Yeah." Ray nodded.

"But we won't trust you just yet." Kai said.

"Cause you know trust and forgiveness are two completely different things." Tyson spoke up.

Queen nodded.

"Thank you - for your forgiveness." King said weakly.

"No problem." The Blade Breakers said and then the twins took their leave.

"You're gonna forgive them just like that!?" Kyoya pointed at the leaving twins, yelling at the Blade Breakers.

"You go it, Lion Boy." Dizzi answered.

"Why are you so mad?" Tyson asked. "Besides, you and Benkei won, right?" Tyson then smiled.

"I guess." Kyoya looked away from Tyson and everyone laughed.

Then -

"Hey, everybody!" Kenta greeted getting everyone's attention.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Kenta's arrival and a history lesson

"Hey, everybody." Kenta greeted getting everyone's attention.

"Kenta!" Gingka smiled.

Tyson looked at the scorch marks and then looked at Kenta. "You know," he started, "Kenta got here around the same time Ryuga did."

"Really?" Kenta asked.

"Try not making a habit out of that, ok Kenta?" Tsubasa requested.

"No worries." Kenta replied.

"So, what're you doing here, Kenchy?" Yu asked.

"I came here to see you guys battle of course." He smiled at his friends. "And I came here to battle as well!" He then slammed Sagittario onto his Launcher and pointed it at Ray.

Ray chuckled and pulled out his Launcher and Driger. "Let's go." He grinned at Kenta.

"Ray, you can't be serious." Kenny said.

"Oh come on, Chief." Ray pleaded. "He came all this way after all."

"Oh." Kenny looked down in defeat. "Oh, alright; but I'm going to watch your Beys." He then opened up his laptop.

"Me too!" Madoka stood next to him with hers.

"I hope you've gotten stronger, Kenta." Ray said.

"Oh I have!" Kenta said proudly.

"Good!" Ray chirped.

"3!" Kenta yelled.

"2!" Ray yelled.

"1! Let it rip!" They launched their BeyBlades and the battle began. Their Blades collided with sparks flying, separated, and then collided again.

_Don't waste my time_

"I like your new BeyBlade!" Kenta looked up at Ray.

"Thanks!" Ray looked up at Kenta in response. "Now show me your new strength!" Then Driger began to circle Sagittario with multiple attacks.

_Don't play with my mind_

"Sagittario!" Kenta yelled and Sagittario hit Driger away, attacked, and began to push him back to Ray.

"Alright!" Ray smiled widely, Driger pushed Sagittario off, and then Driger and Ray jumped up on top of the buildings roof. "Come on!" Ray yelled looking down at Kenta.

_I already know your destiny_

"I can't do that." Kenta said.

"Hmm?" Ray said. "Go, Driger!" He commanded and Driger jumped off diving toward Flame Sagittario.

_At the end of this race_

"Sagittario!" Kenta yelled and the BeyBlade jumped at Driger, and collided with the oncoming top. Then the Beys back flipped away from each other back onto the ground and Ray also landed with Driger.

_I'm taking your place_

"What do you mean you can't do that?" Driger attacked Sagittario when Ray questioned Kenta.

"I'm not as strong or agile as you." Sagittario collided with Driger with Kenta's response.

_For now and all eternity_

"Not everything I do is from my own strength and ability." Driger hit Sagittario into the air with Ray's statement.

"Huh?" Kenta asked and Driger attacked Sagittario again.

_I've paid my dues_

"Not only do I power my Blade, but Driger also gives me power as well." Driger began to circle around Sagittario in a blaze of sparks. "That's the shown power of the strength from our bond."

_I've earned my kick_

"Your bond?"

"Yes. Our bond is what allows us to share our strength with the other." Then Driger left Sagittario and began to circle around Ray - as did Sagittario around Kenta.

_I'm taking the stage_

"Wow." Sagittario then began to spin in front of Kenta after his remark.

"Do you and Sagittario have a strong bond!?" Ray asked loudly and Driger attacked Sagittario again.

_Spotlight shinning on me_

"Of course we do!" Kenta yelled in response and Sagittario began to push Driger.

_Gonna steal your thunder_

"Then show me." Ray replied and Driger stopped Sagittario from pushing him any further.

_Comin' up from under_

"Driger!"

"Sagittario!"

_I got your number_

The Blades reared back, smashed into each other, and bounced away.

_I'm the underdog!_

"RRRRAAAHH!" Ray and Kenta yelled and their BeyBlades collided again. "GOO!" They yelled again, their Beys sparked more wildly, and then ricocheted back to their Bladers hand.

"No damage here." Kenny said looking at his laptop.

"Or here." Madoka said.

"See, Kenny", Dizzi began, "there was no reason to be worried."

"Looks like your still one ahead of me, Ray." Kenta smiled at his opponent.

"Your keeping score?" Ray asked.

"I've never done it before, nor have I ever wanted to - but….there's just something about battling you." Kenta replied walking up to Ray.

Ray lightly chuckled with his head down and eyes closed. Then he looked at his team. "I know what you mean." His focus then went to Tyson…

Then Hilary and Benkei both yawned.

"I agree with them." Kai spoke up. "Let's go home."

"Hey!" Yu yelled. "Let's celebrate our wins and get ice-cream!"

**Back at the Granger residence**

Everyone is sitting in the dojo eating ice-cream.

"I have a question." Gingka spoke up.

"Hmm?" Everyone looked at him.

Gingka then looked at Tyson. "What is the history of your Bit Beast? You never told us."

"Yeah." Tyson said. "We didn't."

"Well if truth be told", Madoka spoke up, "we really didn't tell them everything about our BeyBlades history either."

"What you think you know at least." Kai stated.

"What does that mean?" Tsubasa asked.

"Tell them what all we know, Ray." Kai said looking at his teammate.

Ray nodded. "Well there is no exact history on BeyBlades themselves, but there is a history on Bit Beast."

"There is too a history on BeyBlades!" Yu stood up yelling. "It all begins with L-Drago and Pegasus!"

"Well then let's hear it." Max said.

"I want to hear about the Bit Beast though." Benkei said.

Masamune stood up, irritated. "We should tell them what we know and what they don't first!"

"ENOUGH!" Kenny yelled. "Me and Madoka will go outside, she'll download the notes onto my laptop, Dizzi will compare it all, and then Dizzi will tell us what she knows."

"Thanks for giving me all the work, Chief." Dizzi said sarcastically.

"Sorry, Dizzi." Kenny apologized as he picked up his laptop.

**Minutes later**

"Come on come all!" Dizzi yelled from the laptop as Kenny walked in.

"You guys ready?" Kenny asked.

"YEAH!" Everyone jumped in front of Dizzi.

"What a crowd." Dizzi said. "I'm not used to this, I'm used to just seeing Kenny. Hoo boy."

"Spit out already!" Kyoya barked.

"Give, Dizzi a second would ya!?" Tyson yelled at Kyoya.

Kyoya responded with just a growl.

"Ok, let's begin." Dizzi then started the full history lesson. "It seems that BeyBlades were created after a star crash landed on earth, that star separating in two and creating Pegasus and L-Drago of course. Once they were created, others around the world were created as well. As we know, L-Drago was used for war and Pegasus was used to stop it, AND other BeyBlades were created to control Bit Beast. Now, L-Drago and Pegasus did not start out as metal Beys as you may think, they started out as wood or rock or even plastic like other tops around the world. Now, why didn't people use Bit Beast wielding tops to face L-Drago or stop Pegasus? Well that's because of the Saint Shield tribe, who were dedicated to seal all the Bit Beast in the world. And as you can see from the Blade Breakers and the previous tournament they were in - that was a failed attempt. Now, there are two mysteries in BeyBlading history and history itself. One: how did people learn how to put the energy of mere constellations into Beys? Two: how is it possible that the ENTIRE world is halved by plastic and metal BeyBlades?"

"Those are good question." Ray and Tsubasa said at the same time, grabbing their chins in curiosity.

Then Gingka and Tyson looked at each other.

"So, that's the history you were talking about." Tyson said astounded.

"And that's the history of Bit Beast, huh?" Gingka said equally astounded.

Then they both smiled and said: "Awesome."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Rematch! Kai vs. Tsubasa

While Hilary and some of the Metal Team were helping the Blade Breakers choose which two members should team up with who, Tsubasa and Kai went off to train at the beach.

"I know you didn't just tag along to train." Kai said staring down Tsubasa.

"What?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yesterday when Kenta challenged Ray, you were inspired by him to challenge me and settle the score - but I'm sorry to inform you", Kai chuckled, "that you'll just lose again!"

"Excuse me!?" Tsubasa snarled.

"Getting mad?" Tsubasa was stunned by Kai's question. "I saw you lose control of the darkness in your heart during the world tournament. I also saw you control it, and I give you kudos for that. But you have no idea what I went through as well!"

"I don't need to know!" Tsubasa quickly took launching position. "All I need to know, is whether or not you will battle me here and now."

Kai took launching position. "I accept your challenge!"

"3!" Tsubasa yelled.

"2!" Kai yelled.

"1! Let it rip!"

_I've paid my dues_

They launched their BeyBlades into the stadium, colliding in a fury of sparks! Then they began to slam into each other multiple times over and over.

_And I've earned my kick_

"Keep your beak up, Eagle!" Then Earth Eagle smashed into Dranzer and pushed him against the wall, sparks flying between Dranzer and Eagle, and between the wall and Dranzer. "I will win! I will WIN!" Tsubasa screamed.

_I'm taking the stage_

Kai had a flash back of Tsubasa saying those words, except he heard Tsubasa's evil voice in his head.

_Spotlight shinning on me_

"Calm down, Tsubasa! Don't get angry!" Kai pleaded. Tsubasa gasped and Eagle moved away from Dranzer to the other side of the stadium. Then Tsubasa began to take deep steady breaths. "You good?" Kai asked.

"I'm not as angry as I was before, but I'm still ticked." Tsubasa answered.

"I challenge you to not use any of your Special Moves." Kai said grabbing Tsubasa's full attention. "And I will not use any of my Special Attacks. Do you accept?" Kai then asked.

"I accept." Tsubasa replied.

"Good. Now go, Dranzer!" Kai yelled and his Bey charged Eagle.

"Go, Eagle!" And their Blades collided again. They bombarded each other in the center again and again, then they began to loop around the stadium attacking each other; from right to left and back to the center.

_You think your hip_

Finally, they spun against the other in the center and soon the BeyBlades went into the air together. "What!?" Tsubasa looked mesmerized.

_But you're going down for a trip_

"Haven't you ever seen this before?" Kai asked and Tsubasa shook his head. "I'm sorry, but if your Beys have never done this before in a match, then you must be quite amateurish at best."

_So you better get over it_

"Amateur?" Tsubasa asked out loud.

_Take a ride_

"EAGLE!" Tsubasa looked up at his Blade.

_Shake up your head high_

"Show him how amateurish we are!" Then Earth Eagle separated from Dranzer, flew above him, and dived unto him.

_Don't go wasting my time_

"Smash him to the ground!" Eagle smashed Dranzer's attack ring onto the stadium, like he did before against the wall, except Eagle is now glowing purple.

_Cos' you're mine_

Kai was stunned and speechless, until his attack ring cracked.

_I've paid my dues_

"Dranzer!" Then Dranzer began to power back up with a loud revving sound.

_And I've earned my kick_

"Get off - get off of me!" Kai yelled into the air and Dranzer began to glow a bright red.

_I'm taking the stage_

"AAAAHHH!" They both yelled.

_Spotlight shinning on me!_

The battle ended in an explosion, destroying the stadium, putting a crater in the sand under it, and sent the Bladers some feet away.

**At the Granger House**

Hilary kicked her feet back and forth off the porch happily.

"Stop being so giddy, Hilary." Tyson said.

"It's not my fault that my fortune telling books were such a big help in choosing who you four were going to team up with." She said looking at Tyson with one eye open and the metal Bladers all laughed at her remark.

"Did your fortune books predict this?" Kai asked as him and Tsubasa came into the yard, Tsubasa balancing Kai, with Kai's right arm over Tsubasa's shoulders.

"Kai!" "Tsubasa!" Their friends yelled and ran toward them.

"Kenny." "Madoka." They both said holding out their BeyBlades. Both Bey Techs gasped when they saw Earth Eagle and Dranzer V. Eagle was completely scorched, while Dranzer was covered in cracks.

"I thought you two were just training." Ray said aloud.

"Things got a little heated." Kai spoke up.

"Yes, but", Tsubasa paused looking down and then looked back up to everyone, "in an odd way", he then looked at Kai with a small smile, "I believe we bonded in the end."

Kai chuckled at the ground. "Yeah." He then gave Tsubasa a small smile as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Dranzer V2, Zeo, and the Conference

After Kenny gave Kai his new Dranzer V2, Kai walked up to Tyson. "Tyson." He whispered. "Be careful when battling these guys again - they truly have gotten stronger."

Tyson then rolled on his side, not being able to sleep. 'I understand, Kai.' He thought. 'But what should I do about Zeo?'

**The following day**

Tyson, Kenny, Max, and Hilary went to see Mr. Dickenson, leaving behind Ray, Kai, and the Metal Team; to receive data of all the teams going ahead in the tournament.

"Isn't it cheating if you get data of the Bladers that you'll be facing?" Kenta asked Ray.

"Well if Mr. Dickenson allows it, then I guess not." Ray said. "But you do have a point." He looked at the ground, thinking quizzically.

"If they're doing that, then me and Benkei are going to practice battling!" Kyoya announced, walked off, and Benkei ran behind him.

"Yu", Tsubasa looked down at his teammate, "lets work on our teamwork shall we?"

"Yeah!" Yu agreed and the also left.

Then Gingka stood in front of the stadium, of the Grangers house, and starred at Masamune.

"Oh, yeah!" Masamune ran up to the stadium. "Lets battle!" He then took launching position.

"Wait." Gingka said.

"Yeah?" Masamune asked.

"Let me battle with Unicorno and you battle with Pegasus."

"Huh? But why!?" Masamune grabbed his BeyBlade possessively.

Kai then spoke up. "Because if you battle with your partners Bey, then you can see the strengths and weaknesses of their Bey and you can also understand the bond between the two; and finally you will be able to see when your partner is doing well in a battle, needs help, or is doing something wrong - even when they themselves don't see it."

"What he said." Gingka smiled at Masamune.

Masamune smiled back, walked to Gingka, and gave him Ray Unicorno. "I hope you know what you're doing, Gingka."

"No worries, pal." Gingka said giving Masamune Galaxy Pegasus and taking Unicorno.

After all the teams came back, Tyson and the others came back to tell them what they found out about Zeo and Dr. Zagart.

As they were running through the streets, Masamune was thinking of something quite intriguing: 'I can't believe that Tyson has a friend who is also named Zeo, that works for a bad guy! Dr. Zagart sounds just like Dr. Ziggurat, except Ziggurat isn't my Zeo's dad. And Tyson's Zeo controls a BeyBlade called Cerberus? Man! That's exactly like Damian controlling Hell Cerberus. I wonder what Zeo's Cerberus looks like. And - you, Tyson. I know what you're going through and I'm sorry.'

They all then ran up to a building that had many kids and teens leaving.

"Hey, uh, excuse me." Tyson said coming up to two boys. "Is this where Zeo's team is playing?"

"They finished the match five minutes ago." One boy answered.

"What?" Tyson and Masamune both said.

"Yeah, you should've seen it", the boy continued, "they were both awesome. They didn't give their opponents any time to attack: they just went in there and took them out!"

"Thanks, gotta go." Tyson said as him and everyone else ran inside. Then they were all told by a boy about how strong Gordo and Zeo truly were and how the Blade Breakers better watch out. Then the Blade Breakers convinced Tyson to forget about Zeo and worry about the battles.

**Outside right before the conference **

Masamune grabbed Tyson's shoulder.

"Yeah, Masamune?" Tyson asked turning around as everyone else went inside.

"Don't give up on your friend, Zeo." Masamune said.

"What?"

"I didn't give up on my friend Zeo when he started working for a bad guy and I was still able to focus on our battle against him and his team."

"Yeah, but you lost."

"Only because he cheated, Tyson. Please, for me, my pal Zeo, and your friend Zeo - don't forget about him - but still focus on the matches ahead."

Tyson smiled and said: "You got it, Masamune." Then the two bumped fist and went inside.

**At the conference**

All the reporters were saying Tyson and Gingka's name, taking pictures of the two, and filming them.

"Well we know, Tyson loves all the attention." Max started. "But at least Gingka is a gracious champion who doesn't let it all go to his head."

"Tyson and Gingka", a reporter came up to the two champions. "Are you two concerned about facing each other in the finals and settling the score?"

They looked at each other and both replied: "Not at all." Then Mr. Dickenson made the reporters leave the boys alone.

Then Tyson introduced the Saint Shields to the Metal Team, they all greeted each other nicely and made quick rivalries with just a handshake a few glances followed by a chuckle. Ozuma and Kyoya of course. Dunga and Benkei. Joseph and Yu. Then Mariam and Tsubasa. Then they all took their seats for questioning and noticed Zeo's team was not there.

"Before we begin questioning all the Bladers, lets show the Quarter-Final placements." Then the large TV screen showed all the matches. "In Block-A it will be Tyson and Max vs. Yu and Tsubasa."

"Awesome!" Yu yelled into the microphone. Tyson and Kai then shared a glance, then Tyson looked at Tsubasa, who was laughing with his young teammate.

"In Block-B: Mariam and Joseph vs. Gingka and Masamune."

"Looks like we get to take down the WBBA champ and his runner-up teammate." Mariam said aloud teasing the boys.

"You wished girly!" Masamune pointed at Mariam and she replied by winking at him causing him to blush.

"In Block-C it will be Kai and Ray vs. Kyoya and Benkei." Benkei and Ray smiled at each other, while their teammates just leaned back in their chairs.

"And in Block-D: Zeo and Gordo vs. Dunga and Ozuma." The man finished.

"Now lets get to the questions." Mr. Dickenson said grabbing his microphone.

"Gan Gan Galaxy and Blade Breakers." A random reporter stood up. "Do you plan on meeting in the finals one way or another?"

"Totally." All eight said.

Then another reporter got to his feet. "What do the Blade Breakers think about defending their title against the world champions of the WBBA? And what does this tournament mean to Gan Gan Galaxy?"

"If it is ok with the two teams, I would like to try and answer those questions the best way I can myself." Mr. Dickenson said grabbing the microphone and then looking at the two teams.

"Only if we get to reply at the end of what you say." Tyson said.

"Agreed." Gingka said.

"Of course, boys." Mr. Dickenson promised. "Now, I am pretty positive that the Blade Breakers are truly excited about defending their title against another BeyBlade federations world champions."

"Exactly." Max agreed.

"If we lose, then we will lose graciously to such a powerful team." Ray then said.

"As for Gan Gan Galaxy." Mr. Dickenson said. "If they lose, they of course lose nothing in this tournament. They don't lose their title as world champions of the WBBA, nor will they lose their reputation - and I say that last part with authority." Mr. Dickenson looked darkly at the camera in front of him.

"Thank you, Mr. Dickenson." Gingka said.

"We couldn't have said it better." Tsubasa complimented.

"Now, I excitedly announce that the tournament will begin first thing in the morning." Mr. Dickenson announced. "Remember Bladers, you represent the BBA, the WBBA, and Blading all over the world! So, have fun and - let it rip."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Zeo vs. Ozuma and Kai vs. Benkei

The Blade Breakers and the Metal team just witnessed Gordo defeat Dunga. Dunga, who was said to be a really powerful Blader and sealed up Driger, was beaten by a practical nobody! But then, it was Zeo and Ozuma's turn to battle.

The first thing Madoka realized was Zeo's Blades name and how similar the Bey was to Hell Cerberus.

"It's name is Burn Cerberus?!" Madoka practically yelled.

"Sounds familiar doesn't it?" Dizzi asked. "Now compare Burn Cerberus to Hell Cerberus."

"Their Tips are practically the same, their Spin Tracks can be removed, and the Attack Ring and Fusion Wheel both have three heads." Madoka said analyzing the data.

"THAT'S just weird, dude." Masamune said.

Later, the Bit Beast was summoned and it was Gingka's turn to be surprised.

"It looks just like Hell Cerberus!" Gingka yelled standing up stunned.

"Remind me." Yu began. "How can Gingka see the Bit Beast?"

"Because during his and Tyson's battle, Pegasus showed himself to Gingka." Tsubasa answered. "And because of that - Gingka has been able to see Bit Beast and even our constellations take form during battle."

"Oh, yeah." Masamune remembered. "That battle was awesome."

"Not as awesome as Kai and Ryuga's battle." Yu practically sneered and the Blade Breakers awkwardly laughed at him.

"Chain Storm!" Zeo yelled and Gingka had a flash back of Hell Cerberus' chains wrapping around Pegasus. The BeyBlades and their Bit Beast collided with Zeo coming out as the victor.

_That night_

Gingka tossed around in his bed again, as it was his turn to have a sleepless night full of thoughts running through his mind.

'I defeated Damian and Cerberus.' He thought. 'Am I meant to defeat Zeo and his Cerberus too? Or will destiny chose Tyson this time and allow him to beat me and defeat Zeo?' He then laid on his back. 'Me and Tyson WILL face in the tournament and that battle will decide it all.'

_The next day at the tournament_

"Benkei", Kyoya looked at his teammate in their room, "are you ready?"

"Yes, Kyoya!" Benkei answered. "In fact. I would like to go first again."

"Huh? Are you sure?"

"Positive. I want to redeem my lose against Tyson by defeating another Blade Breaker!"

Kyoya chuckled at Benkei's statement. "If that's what you want, then so be it."

"What're you thinking about, Kai?" Ray asked, him and Kai in their room as well.

"I should battle first today." Kai said.

"Why?"

"I don't know why. I just feel as if I should." (Remember, this be fanfic).

"Will Team Wild Fang and the team of Kai and Ray please come to the stadium!?" Jazz-Man requested the Bladers. "And who will be going first boys?" He asked them.

"Bull!" Benkei stepped up past Kyoya.

Then Jazz-Man looked at Kai and Ray and Kai walked up to the stadium.

'WHAT!?' Kyoya snarled mentally.

"Ok then!" Jazz-Man yelled. "In 3! 2! 1!"

"Let it rip!" Benkei and Kai launched their BeyBlades.

"I'll finish you off quickly!" Benkei yelled. "Bull Uppercut!" His Spin Track began to glow red and it attacked Dranzer.

"I told Tsubasa this when me and him first battled and I'll tell you the same." Kai started. "Weak attacks won't work on Dranzer!" Dranzer went into the air and slammed down on Bull's Fusion Wheel, making his Spin Track hit the floor in a big explosion, sending both Beys in the air. Luckily though, they both landed back in the stadium.

Benkei growled. "You think that attack was weak!? See about this! Red Horn Uppercut!" His Blade went into the stadium and attacked Dranzer.

"What in the world?" Kai said amazed. Then Dark Bull launched Dranzer into the air. "Let's see how you like it!" Kai yelled and Dranzer dove into the stadium.

"What!?" Benkei and Kyoya both yelled and Dranzer attacked Bull from underground sending him into the air as well. "BULL!" Benkei yelled at his BeyBlade and it landed back onto the stadium.

"How are these Bladers gonna reach the center of the stadium!?" Jazz-Man questioned loudly into his microphone.

"That's actually a good question." AJ said. "And what about their teammates after this match, Brad?"

"Well, AJ", Brad began, "it seems like the four Bladers will just have to jump over the waterless moat that Kai and Benkei have created."

"Waterless moat, Brad?" AJ asked dumbfounded and sarcastically. (Picture if you will, the dip in every stadium you see in the show replaced by a 'waterless moat'. So the 'new' center is still wide, just with an inch chipped away.)

"Go!" Kai and Benkei yelled. Their Beys jumped over the moat and onto the center, they collided, and Dranzer knocked Bull out of the center. "What's wrong Benkei?" Kai asked with a small grin.

"Dark Bull!" Bull charged, jumped in the center, and threw Dranzer out of the center as well. "What then?" Benkei ridiculed.

"Dranzer!" Dranzer went to the center, jumped, and Bull launched him back out with his Spin Track. "What?" Kai asked out loud. 'It's that stupid Spin Track of his.' Kai thought. Well - I know how to get around that.' "Try again!" Kai ordered his Blade. Dranzer went high over Dark Bull and dove down toward him.

"Not this time." Benkei smiled. Then, Bull jumped up and hit Dranzer with his Spin Track again, throwing him away from the center and almost out of the stadium.

Kai clenched his fist, Dranzer began to make a revving sound, rushed to the center, jumped, met Bull's Spin Track, and both BeyBlades were launched away to the edge of the center.

"Just what I expected." Benkei said almost in a giddy manner.

Kai chuckled at Benkei. "Go now, Dranzer!" Kai summoned his Bit Beast out of it's confines. "Attack!"

"Charge, Bull!"

The Beys collided and so did the beast - Bull has shown himself to Benkei.

"BULL!?" Benkei began to tear up, but he wiped them away and continued the battle. Then the beasts and Blades went to the edge again. "Now, lets show them this Special Move! Tornado Bull Uppercut!" Dark Bull hit Dranzer with his Spin Track, sending him into the air, but this time, Bull jumped up following Dranzer and hit him again with the Spin Track sending Dranzer further into the sky; but Bull landed on his Fusion Wheel bounced off that and landed sloppily on his Tip. "You can't recover in the air from that!"

"Is that what you think?" Kai asked. "Did you forget Dranzer is a PHOENIX!?" Kai then looked up at his Bey and Bit Beast. "Show him how you can fly, Dranzer!" Then the Bit Beast and BeyBlade circled above the stadium and dove back down onto Dark Bull, launching him out of the center and almost out of the stadium. Then Dranzer jumped out of the center, in front of Bull and Benkei. "Now lets finish this!" Kai said to Benkei.

"Right!"

"Volcano Excellent Emission!" "Maximum Stampede!" They both yelled their final attacks, both Beys catching fire. They collide and a large ball of fire sits in the stadium, directly in front of Benkei. "Dranzer!" "Dark Bull!" Then the ball of fire erupts and knocks Benkei away. Dranzer lands in the center still spinning, but with black smoke coming off of it; Kyoya looks up, and catches his teammates air born Blade.

"Ouch." Kyoya scorns himself, seeing the burn marks on his finger tips and on Dark Bull.

"Kai is the winner!" Jazz-Man announced and the entire arena roared. "Next match is between Ray and Kyoya! Will Ray bring it home for the Blade Breakers first win in this tournament? Or will Kyoya send us into a third match!?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Ray vs. Kyoya

"Will Ray and Kyoya please take your positions!?" Jazz-Man requested after Kyoya gave Benkei Dark Bull back.

"Are you ready?" Ray asked Kyoya.

"Ha. I've been waiting for this since the day we met!" Kyoya said and positioned Leone.

"Same here!" Ray then took position with Driger.

"In 3!" Jazz-Man yelled. "2! 1!"

"Let it. Rip!" The Bladers launched their Blades and rushed to the center, though, Driger made it first.

_Thought you picked up my name but you forgot about my home game_

'So fast.' Kyoya thought to himself. 'But he's not stronger!' "Go, Leone!" Rock Leone then jumped the clearing, but was smashed out by Driger. "What!?"

_Thought you could take me down_

"To fast for ya?" Ray smirked.

_Sucka, take me down so here we go_

"That was all because of your speed, huh? Again, Leone!" Leone then successfully jumped into the center. "Why didn't you stop me?" Kyoya smiled lightly.

"Because I don't want a repeat of Kai and Benkei's match." Ray answered.

"Big talk! Let's see if you can back it up." Leone then attacked.

"Big talk from a big tiger and Bey!" Driger also attacked, but before they collided Driger disappeared and attacked Leone from behind, its speed caused the Metal team and Kyoya to gasp.

_Thought you could take me down_

Kyoya again growled and yelled: "Try again, Leone!"

_What's up you forgot about my old school _

"Hit him hard, Driger!" The two Blades collided and an explosion blew them away, against the wall in front of their Blader; the explosion also created a perfect crater in the stadium with debris everywhere in the crater.

Ray and Kyoya looked at each other.

_If you wanna teach me something new you better teach yourself sum-thin_

"Take position, Leone!" The BeyBlade then went to the very center of the crater.

_Yo!_

"Lion 100 Fang Fury!" Leone's Gale Force Wall blasted out, but began to carry and launch debris at Driger, but every piece of debris would just shatter after hitting Driger; not causing any damage at all. "What's going on!?"

_Thought you picked up my name but you forgot about my home game_

"That attack is useless against the awesome parts the Chief gave my Blade."

_Thought you could take me down, sucka_

Kyoya growled and then said: "Let's see how you like this! Lion Wild Wind Fang Dance!" The debris was gone and the tornado set down around Leone and raged toward Driger.

_Take me down so here we go_

"Please!" Ray yelled and Driger began to rev up and then dove straight to the tornado.

_Thought you could take my group_

Driger went into the tornado successfully, Leone was launched out of it, and the tornado immediately stopped.

_But you forgot about my old school_

"What!?" Kyoya was shocked.

_If you wanna teach me something new you better teach yourself sum-thin_

"Anyone that has battled Tyson before, has dealt with his tornado attacks as well; and let me tell you something - yours are in no comparison."

"How dare you!" Kyoya growled as his eyes became slits. "I'll show you my strength!" Leone then swooped down to Driger.

_Sing down, swing low, if you wanna play the game_

"Driger!" The Bey attacked as soon as Leone got into the crater and the two exploded away from each other again.

_Swing down, swing low, let it rip, BeyBlade_

"Take position again, Leone!"

_Swing down, swing low, if you wanna play the game_

"What is it going to be this time?" Ray asked as Driger began to spin around the stadium.

_Swing down, swing low, let it rip, Beyblade_

"King Lion Tearing Blast!" Multiple tornados busted out of Leone. "Come face this if you dare!"

_Ohyeahlookout!_

"Rip through his tearing blast, Driger!" Then Driger came out of his Blade and the two rushed toward the tornados.

_Swing down, swing low, if you wanna play the game_

Driger went through it all and met Leone and his Blade sitting in the epicenter and both Leone and his Blade were knocked out from under the tornados.

"Leone." Kyoya looked at his friend as if he knew Leone was going to show himself. Leone looked back at Kyoya and Kyoya smiled at Leone.

_Swing down, swing low, let it rip, Beyblade_

"I wouldn't be surprised if the rest of your friends saw their constellations take form too!" Ray practically cheered to Kyoya.

"Yeah." Kyoya smiled back at Ray.

"Actually", Gingka began, "Libra doesn't take form during battle." He said looking at Yu.

"I wonder why." Yu said looking at his Bey.

"Probably because Libra is a constellation based of weighing scales." Tsubasa told Yu.

"Yeah, but the Face Bolt does show a bat." Yu said pointing at the Face Bolt.

"Well maybe the Face Bolt is stupid." Masamune rudely said.

"You're stupid!" Yu yelled at him.

"Easy, Yu." Tsubasa put his hand on Yu's shoulder. "Watch the battle, not start one."

"Attack!" Ray and Kyoya roared. Their beast and Blades collided.

_Swing down, swing low, if you wanna play the game_

Driger and Leone stood on their hind legs and tried to knock the other one over with their paws on the other ones shoulders, but they both gave up and instead started biting at the other ones neck. Driger couldn't get past Leone's mane and Leone accidentally bit onto Driger's armor, Driger saw this and successfully pushed Leone down - sending the BeyBlade away too.

_Swing down, swing low, let it rip, Beyblade_

'Darn it.' Kyoya thought.

_G-G-G-Go_

'His Driger is too big, strong, and armored. I'll have to use another special move, but I can't use Reverse Wind; not in front of Gingka - not before we battle! I'M NOT USING IT UNTIL THEN!'

_Go_

"Leone!" The beast looked back at Kyoya.

_Go_

"Use King Lion Furious Blast Shot!" Leone roared at Driger and then Leone and his Bey were coated in a green twister and went for Driger.

_Go_

"Driger!" The large tiger looked at Ray.

_Go_

"Use Vulcan Power Claw!" The tiger roared, his Bey began to glow red, and it jumped toward the oncoming twister.

_Go_

Wind begins to blast the crowd behind Kyoya, while a bright red light nearly blinds the crowd behind Ray.

_Yaknowyourcraft_

"Driger!" "Leone!" The two large cats, roared, and their individual roars became one monstrous roar that echoed across the building after the two finishing attacks exploded. Kyoya and Ray were blasted away, almost meeting their teammates, and it nearly destroyed the stadium. When Benkei and Kai sat their teammates up, a BeyBlade landed in front of one of them. Everyone looked at the cracked stadium that had a gaping hole in it and saw a BeyBlade spinning near the hole.

"Oh man!" Jazz-Man yelled. "It seems that Kai and Ray are going to the next round!" Everyone cheered for the two Blade Breakers.

"Whoa!" Yu yelled. "That battle was AWESOME!"

"Yeah it was!" Max agreed with the young boy. "I can't wait for the next two matches."

Then Masamune and Gingka looked at each other confidently.

"You ready for tomorrow, Mariam?" Joseph asked his older sister.

"You can count on it." She answered and then they walked out with the rest of their team.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Gingka and Masamune vs. Joseph and Mariam

"So, what's the battle plan?" Tsubasa asked Gingka and Masamune.

"Not telling." Masamune answered.

"Aw, come on!" Yu whined.

"Be patient - you'll see." Gingka smiled and then him and Masamune took their leave.

_At the stadium_

"Are you four ready?" Jazz-Man asked.

"Hold on!" Gingka yelled.

"Yes, what is it, Gingka?" Jazz-Man asked the young champion.

Masamune then pointed at Joseph and Mariam. "We challenge you two, to a WBBA style team battle!"

"What!?" Everyone yelled simultaneously.

"Mr. Dickenson?" Jazz-Man looked at the BBA representative.

Mr. Dickenson and the rest of the officials began to discuss the situation. Then Mr. D grabbed the microphone. "We will allow the challenge, but only this once."

"Well!" Jazz-Man yelled. "We've seen the awesome stadium (magnet stadium), we've been informed on a new battle style, and we're ready to go! In - 3! 2! 1!"

"LET IT RIP!" The four Bladers yelled and launched their Blades into the magnet stadium. At first none of them knew how to control their Beys.

"C'me on Sharkrash!" Mariam tried to control her BeyBlade.

"Vanishing Moot!" Joseph yelled as his Bey and Mariam's awkwardly moved around.

"Ray Unicorno!" Masamune yelled and his Blade began to move steadily. "Yeah!"

"Good job, Masamune!" His teammate congratulated. "Galaxy Pegasus!" Pegasus began to move steadily as well but, Unicorno and Pegasus smashed into each other.

"Hey!" Masamune and Gingka yelled at each other.

"Watch what you're doing!" Masamune yelled at Gingka.

"That's what I was about to say!" Gingka yelled back.

"Go!" The siblings yelled and their BeyBlades hit Masamune's and Gingka's.

_Swing down, swing low, if you wanna play the game_

"What!?" The losing team said.

_Swing down, swing low, let it rip, beyblade_

"Again!" The siblings attacked once more, but this time Pegasus and Unicorno were almost knocked out of the stadium.

_Swing down, swing low, if you wanna play the game_

"Come on, Unicorno! You can push through all this!" Masamune commanded and Unicorno pushed through the magnetic forces, the magnetism creating a coat of wind around Unicorno, and it struck Sharkrash; sending against the wall in front of Mariam.

_Swing down, swing low, let it rip, beyblade_

"Vanishing Moot!" The Bey attacked Unicorno.

"Help, Gingka!"

_Ohyeahlookout! _

"You do the same, Pegasus!" Then Pegasus' rubber Tip began to glow red and then it did the same thing as Unicorno and sent Vanishing Moot against the wall in front of Joseph.

"Yeah!" Masamune and Gingka cheered.

"You think a move like that will stop us!?" Mariam asked loudly. "Go, Sharkrash!" The Bit Beast appeared and then Mariam's Blade then began to spin around Unicorno attacking it wildly.

_Swing down, swing low, if you wanna play the game_

"Whoa!" Masamune yelled.

_Swing down, swing low, let it rip, beyblade_

"Hold on, Masamune!" Pegasus rushed to Sharkrash, but was interrupted by Vanishing Moot.

"Did ya forget about me?" Joseph taunted as he also summoned his Bit Beast.

_Swing down, swing low, if you wanna play the game_

"Step off!" Pegasus then launched Vanishing Moot away. "Go now, Pegasus!" The BeyBlade then attacked Sharkrash, sending it next to Vanishing Moot.

_Swing down, swing low, let it rip, beyblade_

"Thanks, Gingka."

"No problem."

"Mariam, are you ready?" Joseph asked.

"Ready!"

_G-G-G-Go_

"Combo move!" The two yelled and their Beys began to spin around Unicorno and Pegasus in a circle of white energy and lightning.

_Go_

"What in the world!?" Masamune yelled. Then the circle caused Unicorno and Pegasus to collide and sent them into the air.

_Go_

"Land now, Pegasus!" Galaxy Pegasus took form, back flipped, and landed back in the stadium.

_Go_

"Do it, Unicorno!" The Blade tried to land, but it's Fusion Wheel hit the edge and bounced out of the stadium.

_Go_

"If Mariam and Joseph and knock out Pegasus, then they will win!" Jazz-Man announced. "What will Gingka do now?"

_Go_

Gingka growled and Pegasus began to spin around the stadium in a bright light of blue, the magnet above the stadium began to go on the fritz, and then Vanishing Moot and Sharkrash were able to move normally.

_Go_

"What's going on?" Mariam asked out loud.

_Yaknowyourcraft_

"This!" Gingka threw his hand in the air.

_Thought you picked up my name, but you forgot about my home game_

"Pegasus! Star Booster Attack!" Pegasus went into the air and dived back down coated in blue.

_Thought you could take me down, sucka, take me down so here we go_

"ATTACK!" The siblings yelled and their BeyBlades went out of the stadium and collided with Pegasus as did all three of the beast.

_Thought you could take me down, what's up you forgot about my old school_

A blue energy blast hit the stadium and Vanishing Moot and Sharkrash were sent flying out of the stadium, with Galaxy Pegasus still spinning in the center.

"I don't believe it!" Jazz-Man yelled. "What an amazing comeback by Gingka Hagane! He single handedly brought him and Masamune into the semi-finals of the tournament!"

"Single handedly!?" Masamune yelled at Jazz-Man.

"Calm down, Masamune. I know I couldn't have done it without you."

"You bet you couldn't have!"

"Are those two for real?" Mariam asked.

"Who cares." Joseph shrugged his shoulders. "They practically make the Blade Breakers look like geniuses."

"True." Mariam smiled. Then the four congratulated each other and the two Saint Shields told the opposing team to be careful, take care of the Blade Breakers, and to watch them as well.

"No worries!" Gingka and Masamune replied.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Yu vs. Max

Now, it is time for Max and Tyson to battle Yu and Tsubasa.

"Ready, Yu?" Tsubasa asked his teammate, as they sat in their locker room.

"Yeah!" Yu jumped up in excitement.

**In Tyson and Max's room**

Kai comes in and goes directly to Tyson.

"Remember. Be careful in your battle against Tsubasa." Kai reminds Tyson.

"That is if I battle him." Tyson replied.

"True, but I actually want to take on, Yu." Max stated.

"Why?" Tyson asked.

"Because of his sand trap. I've battled in sand multiple times and I've never had a problem." Max answered.

"Yes, but Yu's sand is created by the vibrations from his BeyBlade and the sand actually comes from the stadium itself - so he is actually turning the stadium under his Bey into sand." Kai said.

"Yeah, but I'll stop him." Max said standing up confidently.

**At the stadium**

Jazz-Man yelled into his microphone. "Will the two remaining teams please come to the stadium floor!?" The teams showed up and took their individual places.

"Looks, like it's Yu vs. Max!" AJ started. "It'll be an interesting match don't you think, Brad?"

"Totally, AJ." Brad answered. "Yu likes to use his BeyBlade to create a sand pit, so will Max's water based Draciel be able to do anything about it?"

"We'll just have to watch and find out, Brad." AJ said.

"Ok, BeyBladers!" Jazz-Man yelled. "In 3! 2! 1!"

"Let it rip!" Yu and Max launched off their Beys and they clashed in a fury of sparks.

"I've been waiting to battle you for a long time!" Yu said to Max.

"I've been looking forward to this battle too!" Max smiled at the young Blader. The BeyBlades pushed off each other and then slammed back against the other.

"Alright, I think it's time to see what I've been wondering about." Yu said in a giddy manner.

"See what?" Max asked.

"Libra!" Then Flame Libra's Fusion Wheel reared around and under Draciel's Attack Ring, and knocked Draciel into the air; back down on the wall in front of Max. "I want to see your attack power versus my defense and my attack versus your defense."

Max chuckled. "Alright! Attack, Draciel!"

As Draciel attacked, Yu yelled: "Sonic Shield!" Then Libra began to vibrate with green waves flowing below its Tip, as soon as Draciel hit Libra, Draciel was knocked away back to the wall. "Lame attack power. I hope your defense is stronger." Yu rudely said.

"Oh - it is!" Max replied.

_Thought you picked up my name, but you forgot about my home game_

"Awesome. Libra! Use Sonic Wave!" Yu ordered and a green wave blasted out of Libra towards Draciel.

_Thought you could take me down_

"Dodge it!" Max commanded and his BeyBlade did so, and it continued dodging multiple waves.

_SUCKA take me down so here we go_

"Aw! No fair, no fair, no fair! I want to see that ultimate defense you're supposed to have." Yu whined.

_Thought you could take me down_

"Ok." Max said and Draciel stopped. "Hit me."

_What's up you forgot about my old school_

"Yeah! Again, Flame Libra!" Yu yelled and Libra fired off one last wave, blasting Draciel in an explosion. Everyone watching gasped and waited for the smoke to clear - and they saw Draciel still spinning perfectly!

_Beyblade_

"AWESOME!" Yu began to jump up and down.

_Beyblade_

"How did he do that!?" Madoka practically screamed as she began to type rapidly on her laptop.

"Well?" Masamune asked.

"The metal balls in his Blade Base and his Ball Tip were able to keep him in the stadium and the magnet core inside of Draciel continuously gives off magnetic waves that seem to have had weakened Libra's attack -", Madoka then paused, "but my calculations show that even though it was weakened, Libra's wave should've stopped Draciel from spinning or destroyed it entirely. How is this possible?"

"How do you keep forgetting how powerful the Blade Breakers truly are?" Dizzi asked and the Metal team just looked at the speaking laptop, astonished by the question.

_Thought you picked up my name but you forgot about my home game_

"Attack, Draciel!" The Bit Beast came out and charged Flame Libra alongside his BeyBlade, they collided and an explosion sent Libra against the stadium wall.

_Thought you could take me down_

"Whoa!" Yu yelled.

_SUCKA take me down so here we go_

"Keep it up!" Max yelled and Draciel attacked again, but the explosion sent Libra into the air. "Bring him back down!" Draciel went into the air over Libra and smashed it back into the center of the stadium - Libra though, landing on its Tip; and as soon as Draciel landed back into the stadium -

_Thought you could take my group_

"Libra!" Yu yelled. "Sonic Buster!"

_But you forgot about my old school_

Max knew what the move was. "I don't think so!" He yelled.

_If you wanna teach me something new you better teach yourself sum-thin_

"Wash it away, Draciel!" The Bit Beast went at Libra with a wave flowing behind him; Draciel's Blade hit Libra and the wave washed under them - washing away the sand as well.

_Swing down, swing low, if you wanna play the game_

"No way!" Yu growled, then Libra did the same uppercut move as before, sending Draciel away again.

_Swing down, swing low, let it rip, Beyblade_

"LIBRA! INFERNO BLAST!" A pillar of green blast out of Libra, putting a hole through the buildings ceiling, and began to pull Draciel inward.

_Swing down, swing low, if you wanna play the game_

"Ah!" Max yelled.

_Swing down, swing low, let it rip, Beyblade_

"His move is like a gravity wave trying to pull me in!" Max was shocked by what he said and began to think: 'A GRAVITY - WAVE?'

_Swing down, swing low, if you wanna play the game_

Draciel then roared snapping Max out of his thought. "Draciel! Viper Wall!" Draciel stood straight, as his Blade began to spin straight, and they had a spiraling purple haze around them.

_Swing down, swing low, let it rip, Beyblade_

"GO!" Max yelled and Draciel rushed into Libra's pillar.

_Swing down, swing low, if you wanna play the game_

The green pillar was then covered in the spinning purple haze.

_Swing down, swing low, let it rip, Beyblade_

"RRRRAAAHH!" Yu and Max yelled as purple and green lights shined on them and inside the building. The final explosion sent Yu flipping backwards in the air, landing hard on the ground, while Max did the same, but he landed on his feet. Then Libra crash landed in front of Yu as he struggled to sit up and Draciel was seen wobbling - in front of Max.

"It's a tie!" Jazz-Man announced. "Looks like this will have to go to a judges decision!"

"What is the condition of both BeyBlades?" Mr. Dickenson asked.

Draciel stopped spinning, Max reached out to grab it, but when the tip of his middle finger touched it, the Attack Ring fell apart.

"Libra seems fine." Jazz-Man announced looking at Libra and Yu. "And - (Gasp!) Draciel's Attack Ring has shattered!"

"Draciel…" Max said picking up his BeyBlade.

'Poor, Max.' Mr. Dickenson thought. "Then the match will have to stay as a draw." He then announced.

"Then it's up to Tyson and Tsubasa, to battle it out, for their teams winning spot in the Semi-Finals! WHO will be going to battle Gingka and Masamune!? Will it be their own teammates? OR will it be a long awaited rematch between Tyson and Gingka!?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Tyson vs. Tsubasa

Tsubasa and Tyson stepped up to the stadium.

"Are you two ready?" Jazz-Man asked.

'Ok', Tyson began to think, 'Kai told you to be careful against Tsubasa, remember that.'

'Kai told me the first time we battled that weak attacks wouldn't work on him', Tsubasa began thinking, 'and as far as I know - Tyson seems more powerful than Kai. So, I'll put everything into this battle!'

They both then took launching position.

"Ok!" Jazz-Man yelled. "In 3! 2! 1!"

"Let it. Rip!" They launched their Beys and Dragoon began to circle the stadium, while Earth Eagle sat in the center.

"Huh?" Jazz-Man looked at the both of them.

"Attack, Eagle!" Tsubasa yelled and Eagle flew to Dragoon.

"Counter!" Tyson commanded and the Blades collided. They bounced off the each other, but Eagle attacked again and pushed Dragoon to the edge of the stadium. "Vanishing Attack!" Dragoon then agilitated away from Earth Eagle and then reappeared and knocked him into the air.

"Perfect!" Tsubasa yelled. "Metal Wing Smash, Eagle!" Eagle dove down to Dragoon, glowing purple as it dove, and smashed onto Dragoon's Bit Chip. As the BeyBlades sizzled, Eagle was ricocheted off against the wall in front of Tsubasa. "What!?"

"Madoka?" Gingka asked looking at the tech.

"Because Dragoon is spinning to the left and because it has a magnet core inside of it, it was able to withstand Eagles attack - as if it took no damage at all." Madoka answered as she typed on her laptop.

"How's that for ya?" Tyson teased.

"Eagle! Stream Slash!" Eagle rushed around the stadium walls, became airborne, glowing purple, and slashed Dragoon.

'Didn't see that coming.' Tyson thought. 'So much for being careful, but now it's time to go on the offensive.' "Dragoon! Use Hyper Victory Tornado!" A large tornado then surrounded Dragoon and attacked Earth Eagle.

"Counter Stance!" Tsubasa ordered and Eagle collided with the tornado, but it was soon picked up, and thrown above the tornado itself.

"Come on out, Dragoon and let's finish this!" The Dragon came out of its Bey in a roar as the tornado went away.

"Please!" Tsubasa yelled. "Diving Crush!" Eagle dove down, gathering more wind, and was covered in a blaze of purple.

"Now!" Tyson yelled and the Bit Beast and its Blade attacked Earth Eagle, but Eagle showed itself to Tsubasa and collided heads with the summoned Dragon.

"Eagle." Tsubasa smiled right before the two attacks caused an explosion.

"Whoa! Both of them are still spinning!" Jazz-Man yelled. "But Tsubasa seems to be wobbling."

"(Huff). What (huff) now?" Tsubasa asked himself.

"Did you really think a weak attack like that would've hurt my Bit Beast!?" Tyson asked loudly and then looked up at Dragoon, who gave him a bad look. "Huh?"

"_WEAK!?_" Tsubasa growled/snarled. "_You think I'm WEAK!?_" Eagle began to spin correctly as dark energy began to come off of it and Tsubasa. "_I'll show you! I'll show you all that I'm not weak!_ _Attack, Eagle!_" The dark Eagle then came out and smashed Dragoon along with their Beys. Dragoon fell on the ground behind Tyson, in front of the audience and the BeyBlade was smashed against the wall of the stadium.

"Don't do this, Tsubasa!" Tyson yelled. "There are people in here!"

"_I don't care! But - if you wanna take this somewhere else (evil laugh) then let's take it to the SKY!_" The dark eagle wrapped around Dragoon and flew them out of the building through the hole in the ceiling that Yu had accidentally made. The BeyBlades spun in front of their Bladers as the two beast floated in the sky.

"Attack!" Tyson yelled and his Bey and beast attacked.

"_Destroy!_" Tsubasa yelled as his companion(s) did the same. The beasts collided heads as their Blades collided below them, whilst an explosion blasted the BeyBlades away from the other, also causing the two beast to back away. "_DESTROY I SAY!_" Eagle then attacked again.

"Block it, Dragoon!" The Dragon put his claws in front of him defensively and him and his Bey took on the hit. Tsubasa laughed loudly. "AH!" Tyson yelled and Dragoon pushed off Eagle as the Blades copied. "Strike him!" Dragoon slashed off the Eagle's right wing, as the BeyBlade attacked, and Tsubasa's right arm had five bright blue marks across it.

"_That hurt._" Tsubasa grinned as dark energy healed the wounds and the dark Eagle's wing grew back. "_THAT - HURT!_" They attacked Dragoon again, but Dragoon countered, and the collision caused another explosion between the two BeyBlades. "_Now, Eagle: METAL WING SMASH!_" Eagle got above Dragoon and started bombarding it with attacks, while the dark Eagle above wrapped itself around the Dragon's body.

"Get - off of us!" Tyson yelled, his Blade quickly revved up and knocked Tsubasa's away, and Dragoon pushed Eagle off with his arms.

"_It's my turn._" Tsubasa grinned.

"Huh?" Tyson asked.

"_It's my turn to hurt you!_" Tsubasa yelled and Eagle stabbed his beak into Dragoon's chest, causing both Tyson and Dragoon to scream in pain as Tyson clutched his chest. Earth Eagle began to push Dragoon out of the stadium as Eagle dug his beak further into the Dragon's chest.

"DRAGOON!" Tyson roared and Dragoon slapped Eagle's beak out of his chest with his long tail and the Blade also smashed Earth Eagle to the other side of the stadium. Tyson then removed his hand from his chest, showing a black hole in it.

"WHAT kind of battle is this!?" Jazz-Man yelled as he backed away.

"Who's fighting, AJ?" Brad asked. "The Beys, the Beast, or the Bladers?"

"I say it's all three, Brad!" AJ yelled.

"_Do it now!_" Tsubasa yelled looking up at the dark Eagle and it went inside the BeyBlade, being coated in dark energy. "_Finishing Move: Dark RAGE!_" The Bey was covered in a frontal spiral of a black tornado and it raged toward Dragoon's Blade.

"HYPER VICTORY TORNADO!" Dragoon quickly went back into his BeyBlade, it being coated in blue energy, and then the Bey used it's Finishing Attack in the shape of Eagle's Finishing Move and blasted towards the oncoming attack. The two tornados collided, black and blue energy with wind blowing and going everywhere. "DRAGOON!"

"_EAGLE!_" The collision exploded, sending Tsubasa all the way against the front wall of the audience's platform, and Tyson was luckily caught by Max.

"Get up, Jazz-Man!" Mr. Dickenson yelled, as Jazz-Man too was blown away.

"Right!" But before he got up, everyone gasped, as they saw Eagle fall directly in front of Tsubasa. The BeyBlade covered in what seemed to be cracks of black energy and cracks of blue energy. "Eagle is out! But what about Dragoon?" Jazz-Man announced and then ran to the stadium. "Dragoon is still spinning! Tyson and Max are the winners!" As soon as he said that, Dragoon stopped, and, excluding its Bit Chip, it was covered in cracks just like Kai's Dranzer V. Tyson looked at the stadium and as soon as he did, his Bey completely fell apart in shattered pieces.

"Dragoon and Eagle…and Tsubasa." Madoka closed her laptop, pulled her goggles over her eyes, and began to cry. Hilary then hugged Madoka, as her eyes began to swell up with tears as well.

"Tyson…" Hilary whispered in a crying manner.

"But I thought Tsubasa defeated his darkness long ago." Masamune said.

"I did too." Gingka replied.

"When you go into darkness once", Kai began speaking, "it's easy to fall into the temptation to use it again. Especially, when the temptation is a powerful as anger or rage."

"Anger?" Kyoya and Benkei both asked.

Masamune and Gingka both gulped loudly and then looked at Tsubasa: "RAGE?"

"Eagle." Tsubasa whispered.

"Dragoon." Tyson reached his hand out toward the stadium, but he then fell unconscious.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Tsubasa's Rage

He couldn't breathe - Tsubasa woke up to Kai holding his mouth and nose.

"Shh." Kai put a finger up to his lips, then Kai released Tsubasa.

Tsubasa sat up, began breathing, trying to calm down his heart, but he noticed that him and Kai were the only ones in the dojo. "Where is everyone?"

"At the river." Kai answered as he opened the door. "Let's go."

When they got there, Tsubasa saw that Kenta, Yu, Benkei, and Kyoya were standing away from everyone else.

"Did you tell him?" Tyson asked Kai.

"No." Kai answered.

"Tell me what?" Tsubasa asked.

"We're going to help you control the darkness in your heart." Ray answered.

"Control it?" Tsubasa asked.

"Gingka told us that you looked for help from Ryuga." Max said.

"I did." Tsubasa looked down in shame.

"What did he tell you?" Ray asked.

"He told me to accept the darkness and to not fight it."

"Did you do that?" Ray asked again.

"I accepted it into my heart as a part of me." Tsubasa put his hand over his chest.

"But you buried it under everything else, instead of allowing it to truly live in your heart." Kai stared at Tsubasa.

"Buried it?" Tsubasa was worried by Kai's words.

"Every Blader is allowed to get high emotions during battle", Tyson began to speak, "but it's what you do with those emotions. That's what matters during battle."

"And using dark powers or dark moves because you're angry is not acceptable." Max stated.

"You can get angry", Ray began, "just never become enraged when you're battling a friend."

"What about an enemy?" Tsubasa looked curiously at Ray.

"Well", Ray laughed, "I became enraged one day - when Zeo's old BeyBlade was destroyed by one of his dads lackeys."

"I see."

"And today." Kai stepped up to Tsubasa. "You're going to accept your darkness - truly accept it."

"How?"

"You're going to battle Kenta, Yu, Benkei, and Kyoya until you get angry and use your dark powers, then you will continue battling until you calm down." Kai told him.

"What will that accomplish?" Tsubasa looked at the Blade Breakers.

"What do you think?" Tyson asked.

"If I calm down in the midst of battle then - I'll have true control over it and…..I will have accomplished truly accepting it in my heart." Tsubasa smiled at all of them.

"Exactly." The Blade Breakers smiled back at him.

"Are we gonna talk or are we gonna battle!?" Kyoya yelled getting out his launcher and Bey. Tsubasa laughed at stepped up to the four Bladers.

"Remember to make him mad you guys!" Hilary practically cheered.

"I don't know how I'll be able to get mad, if I know it's coming." Tsubasa smiled at Hilary.

"Oh", Benkei started, "we'll make you mad - no worries!"

"LET IT RIP!" The five Bladers yelled and launched their Blades on the ground.

"Let's take this fool out." Kyoya told his companions.

"What did you just call me?" Eagle immediately attacked Leone.

"A fool!" Leone knocked Eagle off. "What else do you call a person who can't control their emotions? Or is it just that week of the month for you?" Kyoya faked pity. Hilary and Madoka were agitated by Kyoya's taunt.

"Excuse me!?" Tsubasa growled and was attacked by Dark Bull.

"Kyoya's right!" Benkei said. "But he forgot to remind you how weak you are!"

"Don't say that." Tsubasa threatened and Eagle began to push against Bull, but it was then attacked by Libra.

"You know that day we battled on Doji's tower?" Yu asked. "Well, you would've lost if you hadn't gotten so lucky - I mean, you are just a loser."

"Loser!?" Tsubasa snarled and backed away from Libra, charged, and was hit by Sagittario.

"You know, I think your eagle is more like a hummingbird." Kenta told Tsubasa.

"A hummingbird?" Tsubasa starred at Kenta.

"Yeah." Kenta replied. "Just like you - nothing." Sagittario then sent Eagle into the air.

"Is that how you see me?" Tsubasa had his head down.

"Oh no." Kyoya answered. "We see you much more than that." Leone attacked and sent Eagle back into the air, and as everyone else began to speak to Tsubasa, their BeyBlade would knock him back into the air.

"Oh yes." Benkei said. "Much more than that."

"Do you really wanna know?" Yu asked.

"Cause it's going to hurt." Kenta taunted.

Kyoya: "You're a foolish -"

Benkei: "Weak -"

Yu: "Little girl -"

Kenta: "Loser -"

All Four: "WHO IS NOTHING!" They all attacked him as he landed on the ground.

_**Heart Beat**_

_**Heart Beat**_

"_I hate_." Tsubasa began to speak evilly. "_I HATE YOU ALL!_" A huge wave a black energy blasted out of Eagle, sending the four BeyBlades away; and then Eagle attacked two Beys and the dark Eagle attacked another two. "_I'm not a weak, foolish, loser, girl, that's NOTHING! You ARE! YOU ALL ARE!_" Eagle circled the four Blades, knocking them into each other, causing them to ricochet back against itself, and back against another BeyBlade. "_I'll destroy all of your Beys._" Eagle stopped and the other four flew away after hitting another. "_Starting with you!_" Eagle then attacked Dark Bull.

"Dark Bull Upper Cut!" Benkei yelled and Bull charged Eagle.

"_WEAK!_" Tsubasa yelled/snarled and Eagle blasted Dark Bull away with ease.

"Flame Claw!" Kenta yelled and Sagittario attacked Eagle.

"_NOTHING!_" Eagle swooped behind Sagittario and sent him flying in the air.

"Sonic Wave!" Libra blasted a wave at Eagle.

"_What a LOSS of strength!_" Eagle dodged every wave and then blasted Libra against Sagittario.

"Lion Gale Force Wall!" Leone then rushed at Eagle.

"_FOOLISH!_" Eagle was coated in dark energy and collided with Leone, Eagle was surprisingly not lifted by the tornado from Leone, and instead the two attacks caused a huge explosion that blasted away the four Bladers behind the tornado. Tsubasa began to breathe heavily and his vision became blurry. "_I won't quit. I won't quit. I WON'T QUIT!_" Darkness blasted out of Eagle, struck the dark eagle above, and then that eagle dove into Tsubasa. "_Finishing Move: DARK RAGE!_"

"I got this!" Kyoya stood up. "Lion King Tearing Blast!" The two tornado attacks collided and immediately caused a much larger explosion than before sending both Kyoya and Tsubasa away. Everyone other than Kyoya and Tsubasa just stood there looking at Tsubasa. Kyoya sat up and saw Leone wobbling in front of him.

Then Tsubasa sat up and said: "Oh my aching head."

"Tsubasa?" Ray asked.

"Huh?" Tsubasa looked at the others. "Wait!" He jumped to his feet. "I'm calm!"

"Tsubasa!" Kai yelled. Everyone looked at him and he pointed at a wobbling Earth Eagle. "Finish the battle, then celebrate."

"Right." Tsubasa nodded, he put his hand towards Eagle. "EAGLE!" Then Eagle began to spin up right with it natural purple glow and it continued to glow.

"Leone!" "Libra!" "Saggitario!" "Bull!" The other four also began to spin with their natural colors.

Tsubasa then had a flashback of his Dark Move. 'That's what it was.' He thought and then smiled proudly. "Go to the sky, Eagle! Shining Tornado Buster!" The Finishing Move dived down to the four Bladers.

"Full power, Libra!"

"King Lion Furious Blast Shot!"

"Maximum Stampede!"

"Flame Claw!"

Libra and the three Finishing Moves collided with the Shining Tornado Buster in a large multicolored wind and fire tornado as well.

"AAAAHHH!" They all yelled and the explosion blasted them down on their backs. All the BeyBlades fell to the ground, but only one was still spinning.

They all looked up and -

"I won? I won! I beat, Tsubasa!" Benkei started jumping up and down cheering for himself.

"Calm down!" Kyoya snapped at the bouncing tubby - and unoticed dark slivers from Earth Eagle and Dranzer V2 went inside Rock Leone.

"Sorry, Kyoya pal." Benkei stopped and everyone laughed at the odd duo.

"Oh you guys." Madoka whined. "All your Beys are destroyed." She looked at all of them sadly.

"Huh?" They all picked up and looked at their Blades and realized that she was right, all their Fusion Wheels had cracks in them, and some of their Spin Tracks or Energy Rings were busted.

"But I'll repair them." Madoka smiled and the boys smiled back at her.

"THANK YOU, MADOKA." They all said, yes, even Kyoya.

"So how do you feel, Tsubasa?" Kai helped the Eagle Blader to his feet.

"Like a new man." Tsubasa smiled.

"Good." Tyson said. "Cause we have a surprise." He then pointed behind him and the entire Metal team turned in suspicion and saw Grandpa and Miss Kinnkade walking down the steps holding bags in each arm and hand.

"Who's the lady?" Masamune asked.

"That's Miss Kinnkay." Tyson answered. "She's our teacher at school."

"You know you don't have to keep calling her by that stupid nickname you gave her, Tyson." Hilary scolded Tyson.

"Hey! It's not stupid!" Tyson yelled at her and they began arguing.

"TYSON!" Grandpa yelled. "If you want a slice of Barbecue, then you better get straight with your main slice of a girl, Hilary. Ya dig?"

"Oh." Max started. "I didn't know Tyson and Hilary were dating." He teased the two.

"WE'RE NOT!" The two yelled.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later." Ray teased which made the other two growl.

"It'll happen sooner or later, right Kenny?" Dizzi asked.

"Yeah, sure." Kenny answered and closed his laptop.

"Alright! Barbeque!" Gingka yelled.

"I'm starving!" Tsubasa walked up to the table with all his friends.

Then they all ate a big lunch, during which Gingka, Tyson, Masamune, and Max tried to have an eating contest, but they couldn't steal anyone else's food. Afterwards they all laid back and talked while Madoka did the repairs and Kenny gave Tyson his new Dragoon, Dragoon V2 U.V. Then Max's mom showed up and gave him his new Draciel, Draciel Viper 2; and after all of that, it was time for the Semi-Finals of the tournament!

All in all - they couldn't help but say that, that morning - was a good one.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Ray and Kai vs. Zeo and Gordo

"You better win." Kyoya told Ray and Kai.

"We'll do our best." Ray smiled and him and Kai went to the stadium floor.

**After Ray and Gordo's battle**

"They tied." Gingka said surprised.

"Gordo…" Kenta and Kyoya said at the same time.

**Kai and Zeo's battle**

Their Blades jumped out of the stadium and started jumping across the seats.

"How are they able to do that!?" Tsubasa yelled.

"Is it their Bit Beast or them?" Masamune asked.

Then Cerberus began to absorb Dranzer.

"Madoka!" The five Bladers from earlier that day looked at her.

"What!?" She asked.

"Are any of our BeyBlades ready?!" Yu asked.

"Of course not! I just started them a few hours ago!" Madoka yelled at the five.

"Bull! Then what do we do!?" Benkei panicked.

"We just have to watch and wait to get Dranzer back." Tyson answered.

"How can you say that?" Gingka asked him.

"He's right you guys." Max said. "Don't worry." He smiled faintly at them.

**In the Kai and Ray's room**

Kyoya punched a hole in the wall and said: "I can't believe we couldn't do anything!"

"Calm down." Kai told him.

"I can't calm down!" Kyoya yelled. "In fact, how can you be calm!?"

"Because I've lost Dranzer twice before." Kai answered him. "One of those times I ACTUALLY gave up Dranzer."

"What?" Benkei looked at him in utter shock.

"Yes. But my friends helped me get him back." Kai said this, but he looked directly at Tyson.

"What if Gingka and Masamune face Zeo and Gordo", Tsubasa started, "how are they supposed to get Dranzer back for you?"

"All you have to do is beat Cerberus." Ray answered.

"Too bad you won't make it to the finals." Max stepped up to Gingka and Masamune.

"Oh really!?" Masamune stepped up too.

"Listen, Gingka." Tyson said in a serious manner. "You said that you believed the only reason you beat me at Battle Bladers was because you had destiny on your side. Well I believe - no - I know that it's my destiny to face Zeo and bring Dranzer back to Kai."

"Even if it's true," Gingka smiled at Tyson, "I won't hold anything back!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Tyson smiled.

"And due to the way I designed Tyson's new Dragoon," Kenny started bragging, "it'll be like you're facing another Metal BeyBlade, except bigger, because of the two Weight Disk I gave it."

The teams stared at each other with pride and excitement.

"Will Tyson, Max, Masamune, and Gingka please come to the stadium floor!?" Jazz-Man requested on his microphone.

Before they all left for the battle, Tyson said: "Time to let it rip."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Max vs. Masamune

"Okay!" Jazz-Man yelled as the four Bladers made their way to the stadium floor. "So, who's going first?!" He asked the two teams. Then Max and Masamune stepped up at the same time. "It's Max vs. Masamune! Are you two ready?!"

"Max versus Masamune, huh?" Brad said. "MVM. Who didn't see this one coming - right, AJ?"

"Uh, yeah - sure, Brad." AJ said sarcastically.

"Bladers?!" Jazz-Man asked and the two got into battling position. "In 3! 2! 1!"

"Let it rip!" They launched their Blades and immediately collided with sparks flying, colliding in the center of the stadium.

_Switchblade, do what I got to_

"PUSH HIM AWAY!" They both yelled and their BeyBlades ricocheted into the air and back down in the stadium in front of them.

_Vacate, coming right at you_

"Attack!" Masamune yelled and Unicorno dashed straight for Draciel.

_Slow down_

"Go, Draciel!" Draciel headed for Unicorno, but before they collided again, Draciel dodged Unicorno and began to spin in the center of the stadium.

_Before you take your last step_

"Go!" Masamune ordered and Ray Unicorno went for Draciel once more, they hit, and Draciel wasn't budging an inch.

_This is the test of the_

"Ah!" Max swung his arm and Draciel pushed Unicorno away back against the wall.

_Bumps 'n bruise that know you get used to_

"What? Again!" Masamune commanded, but this time Draciel dodged the attack. Unicorno attacked twice more, just to be dodged again, until Draciel stood his ground and pushed Masamune's Bey back again.

_I choose to run with my home crew_

"Keep attacking!" Unicorno attacked again and again, but was dodged every time, and Draciel finished it by knocking him away again! "What'm I supposed to do?" Masamune asked himself as Unicorno spun in front of him and Max just stood their smiling. Masamune then remembered: 'Attack one single point.' He thought to himself. "That's it!" Unicorno began to spin around in a circle and dove towards Draciel.

_Lock down_

"Take it head on, Draciel!" Max yelled proudly. Unicorno clashed into Draciel and instantly forced him in front of Max at the edge of the stadium. "No way!"

_It's gonna be a blackout_

"Way!" Masamune yelled. "All I had to do was focus all my energy into one single point and attack!"

"I see." Max grinned. "Draciel!" The Blade revved up and sent the opposing top back to the center of the stadium. 'He attacked me at one single point, huh? Well, let's see what he thinks of this.' Max thought. "Attack!"

_Now it's your turn_

"Go get him!" Masamune commanded and the BeyBlades collided midway between the edge and the center of the stadium, and Unicorno was blasted back to the center. "From your attack!?"

_Let me hear you shout_

"Keep it up!" Max yelled.

"My Unicorno is stronger!" Masamune yelled. The Beys collided again and Draciel blasted the other top back to the wall in front of its user. "But how?!"

_Yeah, Yeah_

"Get him!" Draciel attacked again but -

_Imma teach you_

"Dodge it!" Unicorno flew across the wall away from Draciel, but Draciel was on the chase.

_Class in session_

"What're you doing?" Max taunted.

_It's a long rope_

"Staying away from you." Masamune answered as their Blades went around the stadium.

_Like a flexi-fall_

"I thought Unicorno was stronger."

"(Growl). HE IS!" Unicorno attacked the chasing BeyBlade, they sizzled, and Ray Unicorno was blasted away again. "One single point, Unicorno!"

_Above ground, to do the things you used to_

"Go, Draciel!" They collided in the center again, sparks flew, and an explosion sent the two Beys into the air.

"Unicorno!" "Draciel!" The Blades landed back into the stadium.

_Cause if you could live like me, underground_

"Why were Draciel's attacks so powerful, Chief?" Hilary asked.

"Because Draciel actually forced Masamune's BeyBlade to spin in the opposite direction when they met." Dizzi answered.

"Impossible!" Kyoya yelled.

"Not at all, my lion friend." Dizzi said.

"That was just like -" Masamune's thoughts then interrupted him. _'Horuseus!' _Masamune flashbacked to that battle. "Not again! Now, Unicorno!" The Bey then vanished and attacked Draciel from the side.

_Lonely sights and lonely sounds_

"Whoa!" Max said, shocked from the attack - then Unicorno started pushing Draciel around the stadium. "Hey, Masamune." Draciel stopped the Blade in its tracks.

_Could you fight the darkness, all around?_

"Yeah?" Then the two separated and collided back in the center.

_No way up_

"Do that again." They bombarded each other with two attacks and then sparked back against the other again.

_And always down_

"What for?" They spun around rapidly, still sizzling, and stopped in front of their Blader.

_For me this is the only game in town_

"Trust me. Just do it again." The two BeyBlades separated once more, but Masamune's spun in front of him and Max's spun in the center.

"Again!" Masamune yelled, his Bey disappeared, Draciel attacked to the left, and Unicorno hit the wall behind him to Draciel's left. "How!?"

_Action_

"Any attack that is similar to one of Tyson's, is something that me, Ray, and Kai can easily defeat or counter. Because, any similar attack is nowhere near as powerful as Tyson's!" Max said proudly and their Blades collided again in the center of the stadium.

_Everything is set to_

"You make Tyson out, like he's the greatest BeyBlader in the world - but he's not!" Masamune yelled at Max and Unicorno began to push Draciel.

_Explode_

"Are you kidding!? Tyson is the BBA World Champion!" Draciel began to push Unicorno.

_Cause now it seems you got to_

"So!? Gingka is the WBBA Champion and World Champion! He even beat Tyson to become the WBBA Champion. So, stop putting Tyson on some stupid pedestal, when he is nothing compared to GINGKAAA!" As the BeyBlades collided, Unicorno himself came out of his Bey and blasted Draciel to the wall with an explosive attack.

_Reload_

"Whoa!" Max yelled as the wind from the explosion hit him.

_It's time to go solo_

Masamune opened his eyes and saw his companion take form. "Uni-Unicorno?" The Beast replied by neighing and standing on its hind legs. "Oh yeah! I'm pumped too!"

_Hey duck!_

Max chuckled. "Come out, Draciel!" The large turtle came out with an awesome roar.

_This place is gonna blow_

"ATTACK!" They both yelled, their Blades hit, and an explosion sent them both away.

_Chucked down, you're covered in dirt and_

"AGAIN!" Same thing as before!

_Stay down, trouble is you're hurt now_

"Max is doing it again!" Kyoya yelled standing up.

"Max!" Tyson yelled at him. "If you keep this up, Draciel will be destroyed again like it was when you battled Kyoya!"

'He's right.' And another explosion brought Max out of his thoughts. "Draciel!" The BeyBlade and Bit Beast began to circle around the stadium away from Unicorno. 'What am I supposed to do?'

_You're back, this is what it's all about_

"I don't think so! Unicorno!" Masamune yelled and his Beast and Bey attacked.

_Now it's your turn, let me hear you shout_

'That's it!' Draciel stopped, the Blade collided with the other, and Draciel caught Unicorno's horn. 'Defend.' Then Draciel threw Unicorno to the side and his BeyBlade knocked the other away as well. 'Counter. And -' Then Max yelled: "Attack!" Draciel shoulder rammed Unicorno as the Bey attacked and then they went to the center of the stadium.

_Yeah, Yeah_

"So that's your new strategy? Well it won't work!" Unicorno stood on his hind legs and then him and his Blade charged Draciel.

_Imma teach you_

"Draciel!" The Beast grabbed the others horn again, but Draciel was being pushed back nonetheless.

_Class in session_

"Now!" Draciel and his BeyBlade tossed the other again, blasted it once more back in front of Masamune, and went back to the center.

_It's a long rope_

"Do it!" Unicorno vanished with his Bey, Draciel attacked to the right, and an explosion sent them both away to the wall behind them.

_Like a flexi-fall_

"GO!" They yelled. The Blades rushed each other, but Draciel veered away at the last second, and spun in front of Max.

_Above ground, to do the things you used to_

'This is going to finish it.' Max thought.

_Cause if you could live like me, underground_

Masamune's top got in front of him as well. 'This is it.'

_Lonely sights and lonely sounds_

"Heavy Viper Wall!" "Lightning Sword Flash!" Draciel was covered in a faint purple wave and Unicorno was coated in bright purple lightning.

_Could you fight the darkness, all around?_

Draciel punched with his right 'fist' and Unicorno stabbed with his horn. The two attacks collided in a large orb of purple.

_No way up and always down_

"RAAAAHHH!"

_For me this is the only game in town!_

Then a large explosion sent Max and Masamune flying, they were both caught by their teammates luckily.

"Where?" Jazz-Man asked looking up in the sky. Then the two BeyBlades came flying down, they both landed on their tips, but - "Stadium Out! Ray Striker landed out of the stadium! Max has brought home the first win for him and Tyson!"

"Good match, Masamune." Gingka complimented his teammate.

"Thanks, Gingka." Masamune replied and fainted as his Bey stopped spinning.

"Way to go, Maxy." Tyson smiled at him.

"You know it." Max smiled back and then fainted as his Bey too stopped spinning.

Then Tyson and Gingka both began to glow with blue aura around them.

'Gingka.' Tyson thought staring at his opponent.

'Tyson.' Gingka thought staring back.

Then they both yelled mentally: 'I'LL BEAT YOU!'


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Ultimate Rematch! Gingka vs. Tyson!

"This is it folks!" Jazz-Man yelled. "You may have wanted this match to happen in finals, but here it is: Gingka vs. Tyson in the Semi-Finals! Will Gingka win and face a barely conscious Max? Or will Tyson take himself and Max to face Zeo and Gordo!?"

"I'm going for, Gingka." AJ said. "So far he's won two tournaments and soon he'll have three under his belt."

"I don't think so, AJ." Brad replied. "I say it's Tyson's turn to win another tournament and settle the score between him and Gingka."

"Either way, we're getting ahead of ourselves here, Brad." AJ said. "Cause these two awesome Bladers still have to meet another team tomorrow after this."

"Lets get this show on the road!" Jazz-Man said. "In 3! 2! 1!"

"Let it. Rip!" The BeyBlades collided furiously in the center of the stadium, the sparks were flying behind them.

'_Cause if you could live like me, underground_

Gingka and Tyson smiled at each other, then the Beys started spinning together, still colliding, and they caused a tornado to form. The Blades started going up, inside the tornado, until they began to battle over the tornado itself.

"Since the BeyBlades are no longer at the bottom!" Jazz-Man screamed. "Is this tornado going to go out of control now!?"

_Lonely sights and lonely sounds_

"AH!" The two Bladers yelled and their Beys caused an explosion that disrupted the tornado and sent them diving back to the stadium. Both Blades cracked the stadium wall that they hit in front of their Blader.

_Could you fight the darkness, all around?_

"No more holding back." Tyson grinned at Gingka.

"What!?" Jazz-Man freaked.

"I agree!" Gingka flashed his own grin. The BeyBlades collided in the center, spun around rapidly, and took flight into the air!

_No way up and always down_

They went past the hole in the ceiling and out into the open sky! Once there, they split apart and Galaxy Pegasus smashed Dragoon, but Dragoon returned the favor - doubled; and began drilling Pegasus back towards the ground.

_For me this is the only game in town_

"I don't think so!" Pegasus spin around Dragoon and started pushing him down to the ground.

_Action, everything is set to_

"You wished!" Tyson yelled and then the two Beys began to spin around the other as they fell. The currents they were causing created a spiraling air bullet and when it hit the stadium in nearly blew away Jazz-Man's, Gingka's, and Tyson's headwear.

_Explode, cause now it seems you got to_

Jazz-Man looked down at the two Blades and saw they were spinning on their sides, still colliding. "They look like wheels!" He yelled. "Bey-BeyWheels(z)!" Then Pegasus began to push Dragoon around the stadium.

"Dragoon!" Tyson yelled and Dragoon turned, it and Galaxy Pegasus went into the air again, but Dragoon pushed off, causing Pegasus to flip - then Dragoon dove back on Pegasus forcing him back on the stadium.

_Reload, it's time to go solo_

Gingka growled as his BeyBlade was being grinded against the stadium. "Pegasus!" Then Pegasus tilted and struck Dragoon with his rubber tip, ricocheting Dragoon back to the wall in front of Tyson!

_Amped up! This place is gonna blow_

"ATTACK!" They yelled, their Beys hit in the center, and exploded away!

_Shut down, you're covered in dirt and_

"GO!" Same thing. "NOW!" Explosion.

_Stay down, trouble is your hurt now_

"KEEP IT UP!" Once more.

_You're back, this is what it's all about_

(Sparks flying as they scream). "RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" EXPLOSION! They began breathing heavily as their Blades spun in front of them.

_Now it's your turn, let me hear you shout_

"Go to the sky, Pegasus!" His top went into the air. "Star Booster Attack!"

_Yeah, Yeah_

"Meet his attack in the air, Dragoon! Victory Tornado!" A BeyBlade sized tornado covered Dragoon, and the Bey flew up to meet its opponent. The two attacks collided and an explosion of blue aura covered wind sent the Blades back to the center of the stadium.

_Imma teach you, class in session_

Tyson and Gingka looked up at each other and their BeyBlades began to bombard each other with attacks continuously - until the tops began to go around the stadium, spiraling around the other, but still bombarding the other in attacks. Until, they finally went back to the center and sparked against each other.

_It's a long rope, like a flexi-fall_

'Now.' Gingka thought and Pegasus backed away to the edge in front of Gingka.

_Above ground_

'Better be careful.' Tyson thought and copied Gingka as he watched his opponent. Then Pegasus' Tip began to glow bright red and Galaxy Pegasus began to pick up speed with wind spiraling around it.

_To do the things you used to_

'He's building up speed, huh? Well, two can play at that game.' Tyson thought, then Dragoon began to rev up in speed.

_Cause if you could live like me, underground_

"RAH!" They both yelled and their tops collided in the center with a powerful gust of wind blowing out of the stadium.

_Lonely sights and lonely sounds_

"Come out, Dragoon!"

"Show yourself, Pegasus!"

_Could you fight the darkness, all around?_

The two beast came out, immediately, collided heads, and the tops ricocheted away from each other and the beast followed smoothly.

_No way up and always down_

Then they collided again, but this time, Dragoon slapped Pegasus away, across the face with his tail, as his BeyBlade veered around and smacked the other away as well.

_For me this is the only game in town_

"Cheap shot, Tyson." Gingka stated.

_Do you wan this?_

"Cheap!?" Tyson nearly yelled.

_Break it down now_

"I'll show you cheap! Go, Dragoon!" The Dragon flew towards the winged horse with his right claw rose high.

_Can you feel this?_

"Now let me return the favor." Pegasus turned around and hind kicked Dragoon in the throat as his Bey jumped up and attacked with its Tip.

_This is how we groove now_

"Why I oughta - Dragoon!" Dragoon rushed Pegasus.

_Can you live this?_

"Pegasus!" Pegasus rushed toward Dragoon. The Dragon grabbed Pegasus by the sides and bit the back of his neck.

_This is where we fly now_

Pegasus neighed and bit Dragoon's arm. Then Dragoon wrapped his tail around Pegasus' neck, Pegasus stopped biting Dragoon, and instead smashed his foot with his front hooves.

_This is how we get it going_

Dragoon roared, backed away, and swiped at Pegasus with a large claw, but Pegasus ducked under it and head butted Dragoon in the stomach. Then Pegasus did it again, but Dragoon blocked it with the back of his claws, and then pushed him away.

_Could you live like me, underground?_

"I'm sick and tired of this old song and dance!" Tyson yelled and then pointed at Gingka. "Do something different!"

_Lonely sights and lonely sounds_

"You got it!" Gingka yelled back. "Pegasus!" The Blade and beast went into the air. "Stardust Driver!"

_Could you fight the darkness, all around?_

Dragoon began to glow red. "Hyper Victory Tornado!" They jumped into the sky and collided with Pegasus over the building's rooftop.

_No way up and always down_

"Are they planning on completely destroying the roof!?" Jazz-Man yelled.

_For me this is the only game in town_

"NOOOOWWW!" Tyson and Gingka yelled and the two attacks exploded with wind, blue aura, red aura, and blue flares going everywhere making the hole in the ceiling much larger.

"Where are their BeyBlades?!" Jazz-Man asked looking up in the sky.

"Look in the stadium!" Mr. Dickenson yelled.

"Oh man!" Jazz-Man yelled as he saw both Beys wobbling with cracks in the stadium under them.

The boys huffed exhaustedly, both beast were back in their Blades, and then -

_For me this is the only game in town_

"PEGASUS!" "DRAGOON!"

_Cause if you could live like me, underground_

Their BeyBlades began to glow with blue aura and spin upright.

_Lonely sights and lonely sounds_

"FINISH THIS!" They yelled and their Beys collided once more in the center in a ball of blue.

_Could you fight the darkness, all around?_

As it was causing wind to go everywhere and blind everyone not looking at the screen, the ball began to slowly go in Gingka's direction.

_No way up and always down_

"No!" Gingka yelled and the ball stopped.

"Go!" Tyson yelled and the ball began to slowly go to Gingka once more - until finally it was against the wall in front of him.

Gingka saw the cracks begin to spread. "Oh no." He said in horror.

Tyson saw the cracks too. "DRAGOON!"

_For me this is the only game in town!_

Then the wall in front of Gingka shattered, the ball exploded, and him and Pegasus were blown away from the stadium.

Jazz-Man looked down at the wobbling white top. "Tyson has beat Gingka! Him and Max are going to the finals to battle Gordo and Zeo!"

Tyson smiled as he heard the cheers. "Here I come, Zeo." He said, then he fell back unconscious as his BeyBlade stopped spinning.

Masamune stood up, seeing that Gingka wasn't moving. "Gingka." He groaned as he limped toward his teammate.

"Tyson." Max groaned as well as he too struggled to walk toward his teammate.

"GINGKA!" "TYSON!" All their friends yelled and rushed to their side.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The End

At the Granger residence, the Metal team watched in astonishment as Tyson yelled and attacked Max like a madman, but luckily Ray stepped in to calm Tyson down - but that was a failed attempt as he ran away from his teammates and Hilary.

"I think we should give him some space for a while." Ray said.

"I don't believe this." Kyoya said to himself and stormed off.

"YAAHHH!" Tyson yelled into the air as he was trying to destroy a rock with his BeyBlade, but was unable to do so.

"Go, Leone!" Kyoya yelled and Rock Leone destroyed the rock that Tyson was launching at.

"No one invited you!" Tyson yelled at the lion Blader.

Kyoya then caught Leone. "Don't you remember what you told Tsubasa about controlling and using your emotions in battle!? (Growl). You're not listening to your own advice!"

"Don't lecture me!" Tyson snapped. "What would you know about what I'm going through!? Scratch that! Think about, Kai!" Tyson seemed to calm down a bit. "Cause that's all I can think about." Then he began to walk away.

"But, Tyson." Kyoya stepped up to follow, but Gingka grabbed his shoulder.

"Let him go, Kyoya." Gingka told his friend.

"Are you sure?" Kyoya asked.

"It's like Ray said." Gingka then looked towards Tyson. "I mean, his friends would know better than us."

"But he seemed so ok about Kai after what happened." Kyoya said. "What in the world happened after your battle with him?"

"I think he was truly holding in his emotions for the sake of our battle." Gingka answered. "Wouldn't you agree?" He looked at Kyoya and Kyoya nodded in response.

"We were friends, Zeo." Tyson said aloud under the bridge at the river.

"I understand what you're going through, ya know?" Masamune said standing in the rain, coming under the bridge with Tyson.

"I don't have time to talk about this with you right now, Masamune." Tyson said as he stood up.

"Please, Tyson." Masamune tried to comfort Tyson.

"No!" Tyson snapped again, but went back to being sad. "I just want to be alone." He then walked away from Masamune into the rain.

Masamune punched the wall and looked down at his Blade. "You're wrong Tyson. You need a friend - now more than ever."

Hilary, Ray, Max, and the rest of the Metal team pondered on where Tyson went - and then Hilary decided to go find him and so everyone followed.

Benkei came across a hill. "Not here." He said and then ran off.

Kenta came into what he remembered being Tyson's favorite restaurant, but he didn't see Tyson, so he left.

Yu came to a park and screamed Tyson's name hoping for a response.

Tsubasa walked towards a random street looking for Tyson. 'Please, Tyson.' He thought. 'Don't fall into rage.' Then everyone, including Kenny, showed up around Tsubasa asking each other whether or not they found Tyson. Then they went to the one place they knew Tyson would be hiding.

Once there, they saw Kai and Tyson battling in the stadium, with Masamune, Gingka, and Kyoya already there watching.

"Even without Dranzer -" Kyoya said in utter shock.

"Huh?" They all looked at him.

"Even without Dranzer", Gingka said finishing Kyoya's statement, "Kai can still give Tyson an amazing battle."

Then Madoka remembered with Dizzi said to her: "How do you keep forgetting how powerful the Blade Breakers truly are?"

"You can do it, Tyson!" Hilary cheered him on and so did everyone else!

**The next day**

The battle between Max and Tyson versus Gordo and Zeo was a rollercoaster ride of emotions. Gordo lost Orthos after his battle with Tyson, Zeo stole Draciel from Max, then Zeo used Dranzer's and Draciel's powers to transform Cerberus and make him more powerful in his battle against Tyson; then Zeo's Bey became three Blades - and it was brought to light that Zeo was actually a robot. AND Tyson became the Champion!

**At the airport the next day**

The Blade Breakers were saying goodbye to their friends.

"Take care, Yu." Max shook the young Bladers hand.

"You too, Maxy!" Yu shook his hand and they shared a laugh.

Benkei and Kai shook hands silently, well - except for Benkei sniffling trying to hold back his tears and the urge to cry.

"Go ahead." Kai smiled at Benkei, then Benkei began to cry.

He fell to his knees, held Kai's legs and yelled/cried: "I'll miss you, Kai ole buddy ole pal!"

"BENKEI!" Kyoya yelled/snarled, standing in front of Ray, causing the big guy to stand up quickly.

"Goodbye, Benkei." Kai bowed.

"Goodbye." Benkei bowed back.

"I couldn't thank enough for you help." Tsubasa said stepping up to Kai with his hand out.

"Don't mention it." Kai said shaking Tsubasa's hand.

Ray bowed to Kyoya and Kenta and they returned the bow. "You two better get stronger." Ray grinned.

"I was holding back in our battle, but I will nonetheless." Kyoya stated proudly.

"I actually believe you." Ray smiled and Kyoya walked off with a smile of his own.

"When we meet again", Kenta started, "I'll settle the score between us!"

"I look forward to that battle!" Ray said back.

"It was nice meeting you two for the first time." Madoka bowed to Hilary and Kenny and they also bowed.

"Likewise." Kenny said.

"Same here." Hilary smiled, but before Madoka walked off Hilary grabbed her shoulder and got next to her ear. "Keep an eye on Gingka."

"You keep an eye on Tyson." Madoka replied and then the two girls winked at the other.

"Thank you for all the advice, Masamune." Tyson shook Masamune's hand.

"No worries, pal!" Masamune loudly exclaimed shaking Tyson's hand.

"Looks like destiny choose you this time." Gingka said stepping up to Tyson.

"Maybe next time, we can have a real battle without destiny rearing in her ugly head." Tyson joked and the two laughed.

"It was a great time, Tyson. I'm glad we stayed at your home." Gingka smiled.

"No problem, Gingka. It was awesome having you all over." Tyson replied.

"Yeah, home dog!" Grandpa yelled from behind Tyson. "You smooth cats can all drop by and hangout for as long as you'd like!"

"Thanks, Grandpa!" The entire Metal team said with smiles on their faces.

Then the Blade Breakers watched out the window as their friends plane left the airport to take them back home to the WBBA.

_The WBBA_

_And the BBA_

_For a 7 day event_

_They will finally collide_

Metal Fury vs. G-Revolution!

COMING SOON


End file.
